


Heart-Shaped Box

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Au Pair, Breeding, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Dark!Bucky, F/M, Obsession, Tags to be added, Trapped, dubcon, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: You accept a job as an au pair, but not all is as it seems.Warnings: eventual noncon/dubcon elements, obsession, possessive, breeding other tags to be added.This is dark!Bucky and explicit. 18+ only.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, James Buchanan Barnes/reader
Comments: 132
Kudos: 546





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna be a one shot but I feel like I can’t do it justice so I’m thinking a couple of parts in total. We have a slightly deranged Bucky with a slow burn of crazy. Right now, I’m just feeling out the story so hope you enjoy.
> 
> Leave some feedback in the comments and a kudos if you can <3

Twelve hours. Twelve hours of driving and you were almost regretting your decision. The job wasn’t ideal, better suited to a student, or at least someone fresh out of college. It had been a while since your academic adventures and this felt juvenile after years in an office. But the ad agency had cut jobs and yours had been among them. Getting another was harder than you expected and would require relocation.

If you were going to travel for your livelihood, you might as well make it worth it. It wasn’t really within your field but your housing and bills were included. Plus the pay was above that offered at any hiring position offered at an agency. _You weren’t truly a kid person but how hard could it be?_ Call you greedy, but the money could make you one.

You posted the ad on a whim. Your old flatmate, Emma, who had held onto her job at the agency, suggested it. She’d done a stint as an au pair in England during your undergrad; one of the longest years of your life, but she said it was a great experience. 

Besides, you were tired of office politics. They had seen you without promotion for three years and in the end, out of the job. Relocate, refocus, redirect. It was getting too late to be this aimless.

Your GPS interrupted your thoughts and guided you down the main street of the suburban paradise just outside New York. It was like a scene out of the Stepford Wives; like an ad straight from the fifties. Quaint and quiet. You smiled. You welcomed the respite from the city bustle. Betty Friedan would curse you.

The automated voice led you further, down a curved road and up a low hill. The houses were almost identical; differentiated by the smallest detail; lighter panelling, a round window instead of a square, a brown door instead of a white one. Just enough. 

You rolled to a stop as Google declared your destination. You looked up at the house, a single car in the bricked drive, and a small plot of finely trimmed bushes. The grass was greener than any you’d seen before. You pulled in beside the polished silver Mercedes and killed your engine. You stared up at the utopian house and rubbed your cheek. Maybe it was a bit above your pay grade.

You took a breath and steadied yourself. You had only spoken to your employer over Skype. The interview was brief but was preceded by over a month of correspondence. You couldn’t blame him for his thoroughness. You would be caring for his kids. And he was nice enough.

You got out and tucked your phone away. You rounded the front of the cars and strolled up the walkway as you admired the blooms along the border. You climbed up the steps and rang the doorbell. You tapped your toe as you waited. You were nervous now.

The door opened and for a moment, your mind stalled. James looked back at you with the same bright eyes that had watched you through the webcam. His dark hair was neatly combed and he wore a button up with the top button undone. He definitely belonged in this place. You smiled but could find no words to begin.

“Hey, you’re here,” He greeted. “Nice to finally meet you.”

“Um, yeah, you too,” You offered your hand awkwardly and he shook it firmly. 

“You must have left early. It’s barely dinner time,” He said. “I wasn’t expecting you so soon to be honest.”

“I’d rather drive as it was getting light than when it’s getting dark,” You replied. 

“So, how _was_ the drive?” He asked as he stepped back and waved you in.

“Long, but smooth,” You entered and kicked off your shoes with those on the small mat. “Glad to be done, though.”

“I’ll give you the tour.” He turned his back to you as he led you in. “Living room,” He pointed through the wide archway to his right, “Dining room,” He gestured to the left on the other side of the staircase, “Kitchen’s just behind the front room and my office is off the dining room.” He stopped between the doorways. “And a half bath at the end behind the stairs.”

You nodded as he let you peek in each room and then motioned you back to the front door. “The bedrooms are upstairs,” He waved you ahead of him. You climbed as he followed. “The kids’ is this one,” He tapped on the first door and it fell open. “There’s a guest room just over here.” He turned to the door opposite it as you peeked inside at the tidy beds and collection of stuffed animals. “That’ll be yours and mine is just at the end.”

“Okay,” You peered up and down the hallway.

“Bathroom between yours and mine,” He spun back to you. “Pretty simple, I think. Basement’s just for storage so you don’t need to worry about that.”

“Right,” You tucked your hands in your pockets and chewed your lip nervously. “Thanks.”

“Ah, you’re probably wondering where the kids are,” He chimed. “Their mom decided to keep them a little longer so unfortunately you won’t get to meet them for a few more days but it’ll give you time to get settled.”

“Oh,” You shifted your weight from one foot to the other. “I could’ve held off a few days.”

“Nah, don’t worry about it.” He shook his head. “Why don’t I go get your bags and you can get everything unpacked. You must be exhausted.”

“I can get them myself.” You assured him.

“Please, allow me, you drove all the way here,” He insisted. “And while you’re busy with that I’ll order some food and we review your job expectations over… Pizza? Chinese?”

You smiled, a little more assured that you weren’t intruding. It would take some time to get used to the idea of living where you worked. “Pizza is fine.” You said. “And you can get the small bag, okay?”

“Fine,” He raised his hands defensively. “I think I can handle that.”

💟

The first day, you did your best to keep yourself busy. You went over the roster James gave you and made sure that all your stuff was put away. Then you went around the house and did any cleaning you could. The place was spotless and your work was short. Without children to mess it, you found yourself listless.

He spent the morning in his office and when he emerged, he announced that he needed to travel into town for a meeting. He offered to drop you off downtown if you wanted to explore. Without much else to keep you busy, you accepted and found yourself in the silver Mercedes with your purse cradled in your lap.

“There’s a cafe just down the main street called Rhonda’s, I’ll meet you there in about two hours.” He drove with one hand as he leaned his fingers tapped on the console. “You have my number. If you need anything, just text.”

“Yeah, I should be fine,” You assured him.

“I don’t know if you read but there’s a used bookshop I take the kids to,” He offered as he pulled into a spot along the market row. “Just down this side. There’s also a music store next door. I’m sure you’ll figure it all out.”

“Thanks.” You unbuckled your seat belt. “For the ride and… everything else.”

“No problem.” He stretched his arm up between your seats. “Have fun.”

“I’ll try,” You climbed out and smiled as you shut the door gently. 

You scurried around to the sidewalk and watched him pull away. You hooked your purse over your shoulder and turned to look up at the moniker behind you. ‘Fun-tasies’. You neared the window and looked in at the board games and novelty toys. You could grab some for the kids for when they arrived. An easy in.

Rebecca was six and George was only three. Easy enough. You ducked inside and looked along the shelves as you paused to text your mom. She wanted to know you were safe. Her paranoia always got the best of her and when you told her about your new job, she had cried stranger danger and suggested a taser. Mace, even. 

You sent her a picture of the t-rex toy and a smiley to confirm that you were fine. You grabbed the dinosaur and a ballerina for Rebecca. You paid at the counter and the cashier packed the toys into a small paper bag. You thanked her and carried on in your little expedition. 

You found the bookstore James spoke of and even ventured into the music shop. You weren’t adept at any of the instruments but you considered a harmonica for far too long. You talked yourself out of the impulse purchase and carried on. You already had three books weighing you down alongside the toys.

The cafe was small but cozy. You ordered a mocha and sat at a table in the corner as you pulled out one of your new books. Your phone buzzed beside your mug and you flipped it over. Another text from your mom and one from James; ‘omw’. You returned to your reading and sipped at the chocolatey drink as you awaited your ride.

You heard the bell above the door ring but you didn’t look up as you were enthralled in the first chapter. It wasn’t until the chair across from you scraped on the floor that you tore our eyes from the page and smiled meekly up at James as he sat.

“So, successful day?” He asked.

“Uh, yeah, I think so,” You replied. “Couple new books and some toys for the kids.”

“Ah, yeah,” He tapped his fingers on the table. “The kids…”

“What?”

“I actually just got off the phone with their mother. They’re not gonna be here tomorrow. George had to go to the doctor for an ear infection and she doesn’t want to inflame it further.” He sighed. “I’m starting to think it’s just excuses. She does this, you know?”

“I’m sorry. I…” You closed your book. “Well, maybe she’s telling the truth.”

“Yeah,” He shook his head. “You hungry? They got great soup here. My treat.”

“Oh, I don’t know.” You picked at the corner of your book. 

“You gotta try it,” He said. “Enjoy your time while you can. Trust me, you’ll have your hands full soon enough.”

💟

The next day, James left just after you woke. You were uncertain what to do all alone in the house. You hadn’t messed up too much and he barely seemed to touch anything at all. So you read a few chapters and cleaned yourself up. Restless, you grabbed the bag of toys and went to leave them in the children’s room for when they showed up.

You placed the ballerina and t-rex on the night table beside the bunk bed. There was a pink quilt with white polka dots on the top and a green comforter on the bottom. A shelf was mounted on the wall above the dresser and held an array of stuffed cats, bears, and dogs. There was a picture of a flower beside another of a race car. The shared room was a perfect balance of the two kids.

As you neared the door and looked back on the pastel room, you paused. There was something eerie about it. So unlived in; so neat; so pristine. You bit your lip and headed downstairs. You paced around the living room and stopped at the end table. A framed picture of the house. You tilted your head as you picked it up and examined it. Just the house. Nothing else.

You set it down and approached the mantle over the artificial fireplace. More frames; stock pictures only. None of James, or the children, or his ex-wife. Just flowers, vintage cars, and some trees. You went to the hallway and walked the line of frames there; paintings of the wilderness; palatial mountains and peaceful rivers.

You stopped at his office door and exhaled. You listened to the house; too new to creak or groan. Still and silent. You slowly turned the handle and inched the door open. Inside, a typical home office. A modern black desk and matching bookcase, a leather sofa and two armchairs around a low table, a cushioned office chair behind the desk, and several ornaments on the polished surface.

You neared and examined the vintage pistols mounted on plaques. A German Luger circa 1941 and an American Colt, circa 1944; disarmed and disengaged. You stood straight and went to the bookshelf; a collection of tomes on war, weaponry, and military tactics. He was a war buff. 

You backed away and stopped as you saw the frame on the lower shelf. You knelt to look at it closer. James was in the picture and another oddly familiar face beside him. The image was set in sepia tones and bore the folds and wrinkles of time. You looked closely at it and a shiver went through you.

You turned away as you straightened up. You neared the door as you considered all you had found. It was the only room in the house that _had_ been lived in. _How long had the children been away?_ You frowned as you entered the hall and pulled the door closed behind you. 

You shook your head. You were bored, that was all. When the kids finally got here, you wouldn’t have enough time to be suspicious. Your mother’s paranoia was contagious, that was all. Besides, you didn’t know how long ago James moved here. He didn’t say when they divorced and they could still be just settling in themselves. Wait and see; you were certain it would all turn out.

And then you came to the basement door. You peered down to the front door as you came to a stop. _Storage,_ he said. You shouldn’t be so nosy. You stared at the door and crossed your arms. You really should just go back to your room and read your book. This wasn’t on your list of tasks, now was it?

You tried the handle. Locked. You let out a sigh, not so much disappointed as relieved. Sometimes life needed to reign in your curiosity when you could not. _Besides, why did you care so much about a room full of boxes and cobwebs?_ You turned back down the hall and slid to halt.

James leaned against the archway that opened into the living room. You hadn’t heard him come in but it had to have been when you were in his office. _Did he know? Had he heard you snooping around?_ You smiled and acted as if you had just come from the bathroom.

“I told you, it’s all storage down there,” He said. 

“Sorry, I was… looking for hangers. I wanted to hang some of my clothes.” You lied. “I wasn’t trying to–”

“I got hangers in my closet you can use,” He pushed himself away from the wall. “Did you think I had some hidden in the office too?”

You looked away guiltily. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have… I was just bored and–”

“I get it. Not much to do around here when the house is so empty.” He said. “But please, stay out of my office. And leave the basement alone.”

“O-okay,” You stuttered as you dared to look at him. “Promise it won’t happen again.”

“Good,” He said. “Well, I thought since the kids will be here soon, you should maybe get into the swing of things.” He nodded towards the dining room. “Make us a nice dinner, huh?”

“Yeah, I can do that,” You said. “What were you thinking?”

“I wouldn’t mind some pasta? Or maybe you could try meatloaf? My mother always made the best meatloaf.” He led you through to the kitchen as you lagged behind. His demeanour had changed in an instant. It was… odd. “But it’s really up to you.”

“Okay,” You stepped past him as he stopped and you rounded the counter. “Maybe tomorrow I’ll bake some cookies for when the kids show up.”

“Chocolate chip?” He asked as he neared the wall and took a frilly pink apron from a peg. “Here.” He neared and handed it to you. “Don’t wanna get all messy.”

“Thanks,” You took it stiffly as he backed up to leaned on the island and watched. 

“So, what are you thinking?” He asked.

“Meatloaf?” You shrugged. “I can handle that.”

“Alright, I’ll leave you to it then.” He said. “If you need anything, I’ll be in my office.” He slowly backed away from the island. “Knock first.”

💟

It was another day of limbo. Waiting on the job you’d already waited months for. Since the day you’d been caught sniffing around, the tension had grown but James had done little to ease your nerves. And the kids still didn’t have a firm date of arrival.

On your fifth day in the suburbs, you were ready to throw up your hands and leave. _If these kids didn’t appear soon, what exactly was he paying you for? Would he pay you if you had no work to even do?_

You woke early and made breakfast. He seemed in no hurry and ate across from you quietly. You looked at the bowl of artificial fruit in the middle of the table, then your eyes wandered to the plastic fern in the corner, and finally back to him. He was watching you.

“What’s wrong?” He asked as he set his fork on the empty plate.

“Nothing, I just… guess I’m a bit impatient.” You sat back and pushed your eggs around with your fork. “Any word on the kids?”

“Tomorrow.” He said calmly. “Mom’s driving them from the city in the morning.”

“The city? I thought she lived further upstate.” You countered.

“Use to, I said.” He smiled. “We lived further upstate but she missed the city life so she’s back there now.”

“Oh, I must’ve been confused.” You chuckled nervously and finished your orange juice. “I’ll get your plate.” 

You stood and grabbed your own plate. A few bites left but your appetite came and went as your anxiety mounted with each day. You set your plate atop his and gathered up his cutlery. He sat back and rubbed his stomach.

“That was nice,” He said. “Wasn’t it?”

“Yeah, just bacon and eggs,” You called over your shoulder as you entered the kitchen.

It was quiet for a moment and you heard his chair move lightly across the floor. His socks softened his footsteps as he appeared in the doorway and you scraped the last of your breakfast into the bin. He was still smiling.

“Food was delicious, but I wasn’t talking about that.” He said.

“Oh,” You rinsed the plates and twisted the faucet off. You neared him and he let you through the door to retrieve the cups. You could feel his warmth as you re-entered the kitchen.

“I meant… just… having someone around.” He explained. “Someone to eat with.”

“You must miss the kids,” You mused. “And I’m sure they miss you just as much.”

“Yeah,” He nodded and kicked himself away from the doorway. “It’s been lonely… since the divorce.”

“I can’t imagine,” You filled the sink with soapy water and cleared the stove top of the greasy pans. 

“You’re young still. Life can get ugly but I hope you never have to find that out.”

“Yeah,” You said nervously as you began to scrub the dishes. “I hope so too. Maybe this job will be a good start.”

“Maybe,” He leaned against the counter that separated you. “We’ll see how you do tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow,” You confirmed. “Can’t wait.”

💟

You showered early the next day and did a once over of the children’s room before you descended. You made pancakes and planned on a special lunch for when they arrived at noon. You were excited even. Eager for the buffer the kids would offer between you and their father. Alone with him in the house, you had come to feel almost trapped.

James ate quickly and excused himself. You let him go as you tidied up. As you put the dishes away, a thump came from below and you paused. You set the plate back in the rack and listened. Nothing. You carried on and wiped down the table before you passed through to the living room. 

You could watch something on Netflix when they got there, or maybe play a game. You texted your mom to assure her you were still alive and set your phone down on the corner table. You paced as you watched the digital clock on the mantle. Noon struck and you heard a click in the hallway.

You stopped as James appeared in the archway of the living room. You looked up and gulped.

“They here?” You asked.

“Not just yet.” He said. “You wanna help me bring some stuff up from the basement for the kids. They got some bikes down there and a scooter.”

“Yeah, sure,” You replied. “I’d love something to do.”

“Alright,” He turned back and you followed him. 

He stopped at the open door to the basement and waited for you to go first. The stairs were carpeted and wide. You kept hold of the railing as you descended. The steps took a right turn in the middle and there was another open door at the bottom; thicker.

You stepped inside and looked around. You were surprised to find it completely furnished. An apartment almost on its own. Near enviable to your former abode even. You frowned and turned back. 

“So, where are the–”

Your voice caught in your throat as he pulled closed the barred door that opened inward. The other was wood and pulled outward. His fingers clung to the metal grating as he turned a key and a deafening click rolled along the thick walls. You gasped and latched onto the bars.

“What are you doing?” You tried to wrench the door open but it barely shook.

“I know it’s hard to adjust but… you will.” He coaxed. “But first, you have to learn the rules.”

“The rules?!” You tried to shove your hand between the bars but they weren’t quite wide enough to let your wrist through. “What about the– Oh god, there’s no children, are there?”

“Not yet, but one thing at a time,” He brushed his fingertips over your knuckles. 

“James, let me out of here,” You begged. “Please, I can’t– I’m claustrophobic.”

“There’s lots of room down here for you. I made sure of it. Everything you need.” He pulled his hand away and grabbed the other door. “But you’re just not ready yet.”

“Not ready? Not ready for what?”

“You have to earn it.” He said. “Don’t you understand? If you want to come back up, you have to earn it.”

“Wha–” He began to shut the outer door. “No, don’t. No, please–”

“I’ll be back down for dinner.” He stilled the door for a second. “Oh, and it’s all soundproofed so feel free to really let loose.”

He shut the door entirely and you slipped your fingers from the grating before they could be crushed. You stumbled back in shock and turned around. The breath went out of you as your legs collapsed and you fell to the floor. You sobbed and held your head. 

_God, you hated when your mother was right._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: eventual noncon/dubcon elements, obsession, possessive, breeding other tags to be added.
> 
> This is dark!Bucky and explicit. 18+ only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, so Bucky’s slowly peeling away the layers of madness but we’ve got to be patient here because it’s just gonna keep coming! I don’t know how long it’s gonna be, I mean do I know anything? Really? You know me, you know I’m a bimbo. But bear with me and we’ll go on this ride together.
> 
> Leave some feedback in the comments if you can <3

You found enough strength to drag yourself off the floor. Then you found yourself paralysed. Just on the other side of the bed stood a crib. You shuddered as you sat on the edge of the mattress and frowned at the quilt folded inside the rails; geometric flowers sewn in pinks and purples. 

Your stomach sank and you bent over as you gripped your head in your hands. _What the fuck had you gotten yourself into?_ You knew in the back of your mind that it was too good to be true. You should have listened to your mother. You should have gone to an agency and accepted the reduced pay. _Should have, should have, should have._

You stood up and paced for a while. Then you went to the door and banged on it until your knuckles were bruised. Then you went to the walls and pounded on those. You could feel how thick the walls were with each slap of your hand.

You gave up and laid across the carpet. You wanted to cry but you couldn’t. So you stayed there and stared at the ceiling. Time didn’t matter. Your phone was still upstairs in the living room and there was no clock down here to count down the torturous minutes.

Then you heard it. The lock from the other side of the door. Slow, methodical. You climbed up to your feet and raced to the metal gate. You pressed yourself to the wall and waited for it to swing open. You watched his hands as he unlocked the inner metal door and as he pushed inside you kicked it so that it hit James.

You pulled it back and tried to shove past him to the stairs. He caught you with an arm around your waist and pulled you back inside. You kicked and clawed at him as he swung the door shut with his free arm. He locked the gate and shoved the key away as he kept you in his grasp easily. You hadn’t considered before how strong he was; the sheer power betrayed by the muscles barely hidden under his pullovers and button-ups.

“None of that,” He snarled as he forced you across the room. “I mean it. I’ve been nice but I have little patience…” He released you and turned you around to face him. “And a short temper. So sit and we’ll go over the rules. If you listen then we can have dinner. If you don’t, then I guess you’ll go to bed hungry.”

Your lip trembled as you gaped at him. He was crazy. And terrifying. He let go and you slowly backed up until your knees met the thinly cushioned seat of the chair. He sat on the other side of the round table and you gripped the edge of it to keep from keeling over entirely.

“Now,” He exhaled and spread his fingers over the table top as if to sort his thoughts. “Easy enough but rule one; do not _run_. That is your one slip-up and only because we haven’t gone over these things but that’s all you get. The next time you think of doing that shit, you will be punished.”

You blinked at him. He tilted his head and you nodded. “O-okay.” You breathed.

“Okay, sir,” He corrected. 

“Sir.” You echoed.

“Right. Rule two.” He paused and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small plastic pill box and slid it over to you. “Take your pills.”

You stared at the box and shook your head. “What are those?”

“You want water?” He ignored your question. “I left a bottle beside your bed.”

“I can’t take them if I don’t know what they are.” You argued.

“You will take them if I shove them down your throat so go on.” He growled.

Your heart felt as if it stopped. You sniffed and pushed your shoulders back. “Can I get the water… sir?”

“Go ahead,” He tapped his fingers on the table. 

You stood and went to the night table and took the glass bottle of water. You sat back down and uncorked the cap. You popped open the pill box and emptied it into your palm. You looked at him and he stared back at you unflinchingly. Your hand shook as you tossed the pills in your mouth and sipped from the bottle. You gulped loudly and his jaw twitched.

“Good girl,” He said. “Rule three; keep yourself clean. There’s a shower just through there,” He pointed to the door near the far corner. “And four; listen, though that might be your most important rule. Understood?”

“Yes. Sir.” You said stiffly. You pushed the pill box back across the table and rubbed your throat. _What had he given you?_ It was too late even if you could have hacked them back up.

“Alright,” He leaned back in his chair. “So, if you want your dinner, you gotta ask me nicely.”

You bit the inside of your lip. It took all your strength not to spit at him. You exhaled and tried to steel yourself. “Please.” You began. “May I have my dinner, sir?”

He smiled and sat up. “A good start.” He stood. “But you’ve got some work to do.”

“I…” You began.

“I’ll get your dinner. Are you gonna stay there or do I need to tie you down?” He asked.

You lowered your head and shook it. You knew you couldn’t beat him to the door and if you tried, he would do worse than make you call him sir. “I’ll stay.”

You didn’t look up as he walked to the door and it opened and shut noisily in his stead. You were trembling. _Goddamn it, why were such a coward?_ You covered your face and let out a long breath. _Get yourself together!_

The lock turned again and you sat up. James entered with two paper containers. He set them down and placed one before each of you. He handed you a fork and took one for himself. He opened the container and the room filled with the smell of basil and tomato. He glanced at you and you did the same. The aromatic penne made your mouth water despite the situation.

“Dig in,” He said. “You know, I’m not much of a cook so I had to order but I hear this place is good.”

“Mmm,” You poked at a noodle with your fork.

“I’ll bring you your books after dinner.” He offered. “Something to sleep in. Maybe something for tomorrow.”

You were quiet as you chewed. You took your time before you swallowed. “Thank you, sir.” You said softly.

“We didn’t go over clothing.” He raised his fork at the thought. “Really though, all you have to do is wear what I give you… or don’t give you.”

“Yes, sir,” You replied and took another bite. 

“After I bring you your clothes, you will shower. Try to rest, too. The meds will start to kick in and you don’t want to strain yourself.” He advised. “Lay down, read, get some rest.” He paused as he took a bite. “You’ll need it.”

💟

The next day dragged by and ended in pain. Your pill was up in your suitcase and now your body was revolting. Besides, whatever James was giving you was not helping. It started with cramps and nausea, the pain along your lower back. And finally, you started bleeding. Your entire cycle was fucked.

When he showed up with your dinner, you didn’t move from the bed. Curled up and ready to vomit, you couldn’t think of getting up. He neared and stood over you. He had the small pill box and bottle of water. He sat on the edge of the mattress and touched you with the bottom of the bottle.

“If you’re not gonna eat, you still gotta take your pills,” He said. “Come on.”

“Ugh,” You groaned and peeked up at him through one eye. “I need---” You sighed and sat up slowly. “Fine.”

You took the water and the pills. You swallowed them and shoved them back at him. He set them on the night table and watched you. “What’s wrong?”

You shook your head and drew your knees up. “What’s wrong?” You scoffed.

He frowned. “Look, I know you can’t see it now but this is good. For both of us.”

“How so?” You rolled your eyes. “I’m trapped down here in this cage and for what? What sick fucking game are you playing?”

“It’s far from a game. It’s life.” He grabbed your ankle firmly as he spoke. “We’re both running late, aren’t we? So we might as well get started.”

“Dude, I have no idea what you’re talking about,” You hissed. “Leave me alone.”

You tried to pull away and he squeezed your ankle tightly. You winced and stayed as you were. 

“I get it, you girls go to university and have your fun. That’s your time. But then when you get out, you’re on your way to thirty, you only got a few years to get established before your staring down _that_ barrel. And if you squander the time, well, you got none left for kids; for a life.”

“Get off of me,” You tugged away from him. “Whatever you’re on about, I’m not interested. I just want out of here, please.”

“Times wearing on me too.” He carried on as your foot began to throb. “I haven’t got any left to waste.”

“Stop.” You tried to kick him and he caught your other ankle. He stood and ripped you across the bed so you were on your back. He climbed over you, his hand on your throat in an instant.

“And where exactly were you headed? You got your degree then settled in at that agency desk but then, they didn’t need you anymore and none of the others were gonna pay you well or promote you. You jumped at the chance to come up here; I mean, I’m giving you exactly what was in the job description.”

“How do--”

“There’s no hiding on the internet and besides, I have my own ways.” He leaned on his elbow as he pressed himself to you. “I didn’t just pick anyone. There were dozens of women but you… you’re perfect.”

“Please,” You touched his wrist. “Just--”

“You don’t make the rules.” He tightened his grip then suddenly tore it away as he sat up. He pushed himself to his feet and turned back as he crossed his arms. “You gotta learn that real fast. So get off your ass and eat the food I so kindly brought you.”

You stared at him and gulped. You slowly sidled across the mattress and stood. He loomed over you and his eyes lingered on the bed. You made to step past him and he stopped you with a hand on your shoulder. 

“You’re bleeding.” He said. You glanced back and saw the small stain on the bedspread.

“Sorry, I don’t… all my stuff is in my bag.” You looked away embarrassed.

“I’ll get it for you.” He said quietly then cursed under his breath. 

“What?”

“Nothing.” He turned away and strode to the table. He pulled out the chair and pointed to it. “Sit. Eat. I’ll get the stuff.” 

You crossed to him and sat tentatively. He backed away as he dug the keys from his pocket. You kept your head down and stared at the plate of chicken and potato. Your stomach roiled and you squirmed in the chair.

“When I get back, I wanna see at least half of that gone,” He warned. “This doesn’t have to be this difficult.”

The door opened and closed loudly. It echoed in your head as the lock turned and you sighed. You reached for your fork; plastic. That wouldn’t get very deep, if it didn’t break upon impact. You sniffed and scooped up some potatoes. 

_Surely, it didn’t have to be this difficult but it could never be easy._

💟

James brought more than the tampons; he also gathered more books and several pieces of clothing. And a stack of DVDs as he handed you the remote for the small television mounted against the wall. They were mostly titles from the 90s; the ones you found in discount bins, with a few recent blockbusters mixed in.

It was too difficult to read so you caved and grabbed an old Tom Hanks-Meg Ryan affair from the pile. Your grandmother had loved these movies. She always had some forgettable romcom or generic action movie on when you visited. You nestled beneath the blankets and listened to the dialogue as the room blurred in your vision.

You just wanted to wake up from this nightmare. But you didn't and another day passed in tedium, the time marked by your meals and James' crushing presence. You took your pills and hid again. Your hormones were going wild as your body withdrew from the contraceptives.

You wore a striped dress you saved for laundry day. He selected only the loosest or skimpiest clothes you had. No underwear. That set you further on edge. You found it hard to relax because you couldn’t forget your circumstance. You couldn’t escape it and that was more apparent by the minute.

You grew restless after your lunch. When James left, you couldn’t sit and your stomach was a storm. You shut off the television and rubbed your hips. He wouldn’t be back for a while. You tried to clear your head and went to the bathroom. You cranked the faucet and watched the tub fill as you undressed. The heat would ease your cramp and the steam would fog your worries.

You eased yourself into the water and grabbed the book from the edge of the tub. You read slowly at first. It was hard to keep your eyes on the page but soon enough you were enraptured in the story. Only a few more chapters. For a moment, you were no longer imprisoned but in the fields of a fantastical land; chasing the knights into the fortress.

And then you were back. The door moved over the top of the book and you sat up suddenly. You drew your knees up to cover yourself as James stood in the doorway. His eyes didn’t meet yours; wouldn’t as they roved your body poorly hidden by the pages and your own limbs. 

“What--” You began.

“Get out. We need to talk.” He said tersely.

“Okay…” You stared at him and carefully set aside the book. “Um, can you--”

“Now,” He turned and grabbed the towel hung over the bar and shoved it towards you. “Or I’ll drag you out myself.”

You shivered and reached to the rim of the bathtub. You drew yourself up as the water dripped from your body and he unfolded the towel. His lips twitched as you stood naked before him and stepped out of the tub. He hesitated before he pushed the linen around your body. 

You replaced his hands with your own and secured the towel in a knot above your chest. He backed away and retreated through the door. You squinted as you watched him go. You followed him reluctantly. He sat at the table and beckoned you over. Before him, there was a small tablet and your phone in its sparkly magenta case. 

You sat across from him and another chill went through you. He unlocked the tablet and swiped his fingers smoothly across it. He turned it and slid it across to you. You bent over it and stared at the image on the screen; an old picture from your Facebook, your mother and you at your graduation years ago.

“Swipe left.” He said and you peeked up at him before you obeyed.

The next picture was your birth certificate, followed by your transcripts, then a photo of you at your office Christmas party, health records, social security; your mother’s too, and your siblings. Photos from your childhood, from family reunions you couldn’t even remember; a careful blueprint of your life dug from the depths of time.

“How?” You looked up. “How did you--”

“Your mother works at the Elm’s Lodge Nursing Home, she lives twenty minutes from it, and she does her shopping at Malorie’s.” He stated evenly. “You look like her in your own way, though I can only hope you inherited other traits from her as well.”

“Wha--”

“You have four siblings; two brothers, two sisters.” He leaned on the table. “These days, the average household has two children. In my day, the average was more than twice that.”

You shook your head in confusion. He picked up your phone and dragged his thumb across the screen in your lock pattern. He flicked through your contacts and clicked on ‘Mom’. He hovered his finger over the green icon.

“You’re gonna give her a call, let her know everything’s well,” He hit the call button and turned the phone to you. “Or I’ll go and give her a visit myself.”

Your lip trembled and you reached out to take the phone. His hand fell to the table and formed a fist. You raised the cell to your ear and waited for the line to pick up. When it did, your mother’s voice rang on the other end.

“About time,” She reproached. “I’ve been so worried.”

You lifted your brows and gulped. James’ eyes bore into you as his tongue poked out between his lips. “Sorry, I’ve just been… busy. Working, you know?”

“You never were much for children,” She said. “You must be absolutely miserable.”

“Yeah,” You shifted in your chair. “It’s… exhausting but I think I’m getting the hang of it.”

“Good, good,” She replied as you heard the clink of dishes. “Sorry, I’m just making dinner. Your sister’s here for the night.”

“Oh, sorry to interrupt,” You said. “I didn’t-- I love you, mom.”

“Love you too, dear, I--” She sighed and you heard a hard knock of glass against marble. “Why don’t you call me back tomorrow, sweety? Your sister’s a bit out of it and she’s trying to eat my fern.”

“What?” You almost laughed.

“She had her surgery and they gave her some pretty heavy stuff,” She explained. “But I really can’t handle you both.”

“No...worries,” You looked up at James again and the breath went out of you. “I’ll let you go. Hope Serena feels better.”

“Me too or I’m gonna have to replant that again,” She grumbled. “Goddamnit it, Serena!”

The line died and you slowly lowered the phone. You stared at it and James snatched it from you. He tucked it into his pocket and pulled the tablet back to him. He smiled as he rose and looked around the room. 

“So you understand now what is at stake?” He asked. You nodded and he cupped his hand around his ear.

“Yes, sir,” You uttered.

“So, let us not forget our rules again, hmm?” He neared you and his hand rested just above your shoulder on the chair.

“Yes, sir,” You repeated.

“Good girl.” His fingertips brushed along your bare arm. “Maybe tomorrow, you can give her another call?”

“Maybe.” You tried not to recoil as he touched your cheek. “If you want me to.”

He cradled your face in his hand as he gazed down at you. “You are learning.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: noncon/dubcon sex, obsession, possessive, breeding, sex pollen.
> 
> This is dark!Bucky and explicit. 18+ only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Bucky’s going crazy and we’re all getting the benefits,eh! This chapter is smutty but also, I hope, tense, so let’s get on the crazy train! Choo choo, thots. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Leave some feedback in the comments if you can <3

You finally stopped bleeding but little else changed. The basement felt smaller with each day. You woke up in your cage, washed, dressed, and sat on the love seat against the wall and read; or worried; or pretended to watch whatever DVD you’d slid carelessly into the player.

James appeared like clockwork. Breakfast, lunch, dinner, pills. Each day a new symptom; bloating, then tenderness in your breasts, headaches, and a suffocating fatigue that had you across the love seat or bed in a daze. And the food agitated your increasingly sensitive stomach. 

You laid on your side and stared at the crib. It wasn’t hard to guess at his intentions. The house was built for a family yet he had none. _What was it he had said when you asked after the children? Not yet._

_Yeah, that wasn’t good._

You always said you didn’t want kids. It wasn’t a hard line, it just wasn’t a pending desire. Maybe one day you would change your mind but it never weighed heavy on you; there was always adoption or fostering. You were never too old in a world where kids always needed parents.

But now wasn’t the time. This was not the place. _He_ was not the man. Or at least you didn’t think so. As it was, your thoughts barely seemed to matter to him. You huffed and kicked your leg in frustration.

A few minutes of stewing in your self-pity and hatred and the lock clicked. You sat up and crossed your arms as he entered. His usual fare; dinner for two.

It put you off kilter how one moment he was ruthless and demanding and yet in the next he would eat dinner across from you and smile as if it all was normal. His inherent raw edge dulled by spurts of softness. 

“Hungry?” He asked as he set down the covered plates. You stayed quiet and rubbed your stomach as you shimmied to your feet. His eyes followed your hand. “I hear ginger tea helps the nausea.”

“I think if you weren’t drugging me every night, that might help too.” You sneered. 

“Mood swings are also to be expected,” He sat and waited for you to do the same. “Have you stopped bleeding?”

You blanched and fell heavy into the chair. You removed the lid from your plate and played with the plastic fork. “I don’t see how that’s any of your business.”

“You have.” He confirmed. “Good.”

You took a bite of the stir fry if only to keep from snapping at him. You were tired of this goddamn place. You were tired of him. 

“We’ll call your mom again tonight.” He said. “Check in. Make sure everything is well.”

He stared at you. His tone was venomous and held promise you’d rather not see fulfilled. You swallowed.

“Yes, sir.” You choked out.

“Good.” He smirked. “You won’t be bored for much longer. Trust me.”

💟

There was another pill. You counted them twice and looked up at James. He pushed the water toward you and nodded. You took the bottle and swigged it back before the pasty pills could stick in your mouth. Pleased, he stood and began clearing the containers from your dinner.

“Try to finish the water. I left another bottle beside the bed.” He said. “And get some sleep… if you can.”

You watched him go. The locks turned and clicked into place. You sat at the table for a time and stared at the doors. It was so lonely here with just him. You thought of being nice but it took all your strength to be less than despicable. He only reminded you of your own stupidity. You hated him, you hated yourself.

Finally, you stood and went to the bed where he had laid out a night shirt. A plain vee neck, dark blue with small white crescents. You dropped your clothes in the hamper and turned off the light. You climbed into bed and yawned. As tired as you were, every day, sleep rarely came, but the dark helped obscure your despair.

You floated in a half-sleep for an hour and then awoke. You were hot, sweating. Your eyes were wide as you felt the tickle deep inside. You were suddenly out of breath and you pushed the blankets away from you and sat up. As you moved, your pelvis brushed against the sheet below and you flinched. It felt… good.

You squeezed your thighs together and got out of the bed. Soon you were pacing the room, panting and frantic. Something was happening to you. Something uncontrollable. The heat crawled over your flesh and consumed you as it nestled deep in your core. You shook as you stumbled back to the bed. You sprawled across the bottom as you fanned yourself with your hand.

And then your hand fell to your chest. You winced as it slipped over your breast. You didn’t think as you cupped it and your thumb flicked your nipple. You purred at the sensation. You did it again. Your other hand went to your stomach. Your fingers walked over the fabric of your night shirt and gathered the fabric just along your waist. 

You hissed and stopped. You stared at the ceiling in realization. _What were you doing? What was wrong with you?_ It was as if it wasn’t you guiding your hands, but some other force. Something inside you. Carnal and base.

Your hand drifted lower without a thought and you looked down to watch it; helpless. It was you, though. You were doing this. You couldn’t keep from it as the flames licked at you. You had to put them out before they burned you up. Your fingers brushed along your vee and you trembled as you pushed between your lips. 

You moaned as you pressed your fingertips to your clit. You rubbed it softly at first. Shy but then entirely ravenous as you flicked over and over. You spun the pleasure around your fingers as you squirmed across the foot of the bed. You gritted your teeth as you clung to your chest and your core pulsed.

When you came, you were stunned but not satisfied. You need more. Still more. You felt around and spread the slickness around as you began again. This time you were quicker to climax but it was no less intense. And you were once more left wanting. Your fingers never stopped.

The night was a haze. You were trapped between sleep and ecstasy. When you tried to keep from touching yourself, you laid as restless as before until the urge was overwhelming. And when you succumbed, you were left breathless and weak. The hours had you twisted up in the sheets with your sweaty night shirt pushed up above your waist.

When you heard the door, you jolted the entire bed. You sat up and tugged down your shirt as you scurried to the bottom of the mattress. Big mistake. Your thighs rubbed together and once more stoked the fire. You perched at the edge and watched as the doors slowly opened.

James took his time and came empty-handed. Usually he brought your breakfast on his first visit. He slowly locked the door and turned back to you. His lips curved slightly as he crossed the room. Your eyes fell from his face as they drank him in completely. You’d never through much on the broad shoulders or the firm chest beneath the iron button-up, or the way he walked so confidently; the way held himself. It was like you were seeing him for the first ti– 

_What was that?_

Your eyes widened as you gaped at his hand. You stood and crossed your arms over your chest protectively. His fingers were metal; his entire hand and it seemed to go on beneath the sleeve. You edge around the bed as you tried to keep away from him. _What was he?_

“Y-your hand?” You sputtered.

He stopped, only a foot from you and bent his dark metal limb as he marveled at his hand. He grinned as he stretched his fingers and bent them into a fist. He dropped his hand back to his side and shrugged.

“It’s a wonder what they can do these days with latex, isn’t it?” He said.

“Wha–” You shivered and pressed yourself to the wall. “What happened to you?”

“Lost the real one in the war.” He neared and you slowly slid across the wall away from him. “I consider it an upgrade.” 

He brought his other arm up to block you before you could slip away. His metal fingers went to your shoulder and held you to the wall. You squeezed your legs together without thinking as it sent a thrill through you. 

“I should ask,” He tickled his fingers along the neckline of your shirt. “What happened to you?”

“What do you–”

“Sleepless night?” He wondered. “You’re a mess. This place…” He glanced over his shoulder at the bed. “What were you doing?”

You pouted at him. You didn’t know what to say and you were too frazzled to lie. He grabbed the neck of your night shirt and drew you away from the wall as he slowly pulled you with him. He framed your face with his hand as he turned you and guided you backwards to the bed.

“You’re shaking.” He said as he brushed his finger over your cheek. “And you’re hot.”

“You gave me something,” You breathed as you latched onto his wrist. “You must have.”

“A pill can only do so much.” He nudged you and the back of your knees met the mattress. You fell onto the bed with a gasp. “It can only stimulate what is already there.”

“Please,” You tried to get up and he shoved you back down. 

“Stay,” He barked as he stood over you. “Let the pills do their work and you do yours.”

“It hurts…” You whined as you crossed your legs desperately. “Why are you doing this?”

“As long as you resist it, it will hurt.” He reached up and popped the top button of his shirt and then the next. He continued as you fell back and writhed as you were once more suffocated by the unbearable heat. “Would you rather I tied you up?”

You mewled as you rocked back and forth. You clawed at your own skin and hid your face in shame as you were once more breathless. His shirt fell to the floor with a whoosh. You could see the heap of it as he kicked his shoes off swiftly. You closed your eyes. _It was just a dream. Just a fucked up dream._ This place was driving you crazy.

His buckle drew you back. Your eyes snapped open as he let his pants fall to his feet. You looked up at him and blinked. The metal of his arm ended just above his shoulder and scars stretched like tortured spiderwebs towards his neck. He was thickly muscled, arms, chest, stomach, thighs. His flesh was corded in pure strength. 

You whimpered. You needed him. Your body needed his and your mind no longer mattered. You licked your lips as he hooked his thumbs beneath the elastic of his brief. He paused and you looked up at him. You didn’t care that he could see your hunger for him as it was all you could think of. All you could feel. Nothing else mattered in that moment. 

He chuckled as he pulled the briefs past his cock. Your lashes fluttered in disbelief; in delight. Your hands balled up the hem of your night shirt as you stared at him. He reached out and the voice in the back of your head was too quiet to heed. He grabbed the neck of your shirt and tore. Your body was jolted, but more, your core bloomed.

He untangled the cotton from your arms and threw it on the floor. He grabbed you suddenly and lifted you easily. He tossed you further onto the mattress and quickly followed. He crawled over you as his cock bobbed between your bodies. You grabbed onto his biceps without thinking. You hummed and closed your eyes.

“You want me,” He growled as he leaned in. His breath was hot and sultry. “Don’t you?”

You nodded as you bit your lip. The mattress shifted and you felt a light slap across your cheek. You opened your eyes as he planted his hand again. 

“Look at me.” He snarled. “And answer me when I speak to you.”

“Y-yes, sir,” You stuttered. “I… I…” You looked into his fiery blue eyes; lust tinged with anger. “I want you.”

“Mmm,” He leaned in and touched your nose with his. “I know,” He lifted his hand again and trailed it down between your bodies. “I can…” He pushed between your legs and dipped his fingers between your folds. “Feel it.”

The tears glistened in your vision. It wasn’t just the overwhelming desire that made you ache but the sliver of fear which remained. You were still there; trapped in your own body, now a prison in itself. Your hands ran up along his shoulders and you felt the thick muscles of his neck. He shoved a finger inside you and you exclaimed.

“Tell me what you want,” He slipped another finger inside as he began to pull in and out. “Hmm? You want my fingers or… do you want more?”

“More,” You blurted out. You cringed as you voice rose of its own volition. “More, please.”

“What do you want?” He pressed his palm to your clit. “Say it.”

“I…” You could barely speak as your breath hitched. “I want you… you… I want you inside me.”

“I am inside you,” He said.

“You– your dick, I want your dick,” You dug your nails into his shoulders. “Please…” You looked up into his eyes, “Sir.”

He smiled and pulled his fingers away. You felt painfully empty as he pushed his knees between yours. He dragged his tip along your clit and pressed between your folds. You bent your legs around his as you welcomed him. You trembled as he slipped down to your entrance.

He pushed inside slowly. You squeaked as he stretched you. He felt even bigger than he looked. Your hands fell to your chest and you fondled yourself as he sank into you. He sat up as he bottom out, his hand on your hip as he looked down at the interconnection of your bodies. You squeezed your thighs around his as your head lolled back and forth.

“I knew you were ready,” He purred. “Look at you.”

He tickled your clit as he began to move. You shuddered and moaned loudly. He rocked into you easily as he continued to rub you with his fingers. You felt far away, as if it wasn’t really happening, but yet, you felt it all. It was intoxicating; hypnotizing.

“I’ve been reading,” He rasped. “Studies find that when the woman orgasms, she is more likely to–” He grunted as he impaled you entirely. “Conceive.”

Your eyes widened and you stretched your fingers over the hand that clung to your hip. “Wha–” You gasped.

“I’ve counted the days,” He didn’t stop; his fingers, his cock, they worked in perfect unison. “I’ve made sure you’re healthy, that you’re prepared.” He squeezed your hip as his other hand played with you. “But I couldn’t wait any longer.”

“Ja–Sir,” You squeaked. A trickle of fear seeped through you. “Please…”

“It won’t take much, won’t be too long before you start to grow.” He hummed. “I know it.”

You cried out as you orgasmed suddenly. You writhed as you drowned in bliss, your terror smothered by it. You arched into the pleasure as it washed over you and he slowly drew his fingers away. 

He grabbed your waist and lifted you. He held you at an angle as he sped up. He thrust harder and deeper as you reached back to the mattress to support yourself. You wrapped your legs around him as he rutted into you. His pelvis rubbed against you as he did and your core began to swell once more.

When you came again, he snarled and pulled you closed. He fell on top of you and crushed you against the bed as it shook. You were dizzy and senseless. Your vision was spotted as he fucked you without relent. His grunts mingled with your bleary moans as you floated in euphoria.

You mewled as he pushed himself as deep as he could go. He jerked into again, each time harder than the last; erratic. His head hung beside yours as his body spasmed. He let out a long groan as he came. His cum was warm inside of you as he held himself at his limit. Your walls twitched around him hungrily.

“I hope it’s a girl,” He breathed against your temple. “Don’t you?”

You gulped and stared at the ceiling. His cum began to cool as it seeped out around his cock. It was almost sickening and yet entirely delightful. You wiped your sweaty palms on the blanket beneath you.

“Yes,” Your voice was small and shaky. “Yes, sir.”

💟

You were sore. You were sweaty. You were ashamed.

You woke slowly in the din of the basement. The blankets were twisted and messy beneath you. A warmth radiated from behind you. You fell onto your back and glanced over at its source. James laid on his back, his nakedness proudly displayed to the room as he dozed. Your own made you shudder as you sat up.

Was it hours or had it only felt like it? You thought he would never stop and yet you hadn’t wanted him to. Even now, your clit was overwrought and swollen. You still wanted more and every move made you flinch. As you looked over him, you were tempted to hop on him and yet you resisted. The glow was slowly fading.

You hung your legs over the edge of the bed and held your head in your hands. Your thighs were sticky with his cum. It was repulsive. You pushed yourself to your feet and groaned. Your hips ached terribly. Your legs were stiff and your cunt was tender.

“Where are you going?” He grumbled.

“To clean up,” You said.

“Mmm,” He turned onto his side and the bed squeaked.

You went to the bathroom and took a cloth from the cupboard. You wetted it and wiped yourself carefully. You sat on the toilet as you released the pent up pressure and sighed. You wanted to cry. _Was this your life now? This basement and nothing else?_

You sniffed as you stood and flushed. You went back out and searched for your nightshirt among the heap. He emptied the hamper daily and never allowed you more than one outfit at a time. You bent and took the wrinkled blue shirt from the mess. As you did, you felt a lump among the pile.

You peeked up at the bed. His breath was even but he wasn’t sleeping. You pulled your night shirt on carefully and reached back to the floor. You snaked your hand carefully past his belt and into the pocket of his pants. You kept your eyes on him, careful not to jingle the buckle or the metallic object within.

You slowly drew your hand out, firm around the key ring as you muffled its clinking. He didn’t move. “What are you doing?” He asked.

“Cleaning up. I told you.” You replied. “It’s a mess.”

“Good girl,” He purred and you slowly stood.

You crept towards the door as you kept your eyes on him. His face was shielded by his bent arm as he lazed on his side. You stepped carefully around the chairs and table. You took a breath and turned to the door. You paused for just a moment and listened.

You shoved the key in the lock quietly and peeked back again. He still hadn’t moved. You turned it and he flinched. You pulled the door open quickly and unlocked the next door. He sat up. He was on his feet in an instant. You stumbled backwards through the metal door and pulled it shut with a clang.

You scrambled to lock it as he barreled across the room. He came up on the other side and hit the bars with his hands. He snarled as you stepped back in fear. You blinked and smiled as you held up the keys. You grabbed the wooden door with your free hand.

“You won’t get far,” He warned.

“Further than you,” You said and slammed the wooden door.

You locked it too and turned to race up the carpeted stairs. You slipped as you reached the top and caught yourself on the wall. You rushed to the door and in your panic, struggled with the handle. You finally got it open and stepped out into the sun. It hugged you warmly as you basked in it.

Then your eyes snapped open. _Run!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: noncon/dubcon, obsession, possessive, breeding, sex pollen, spanking.
> 
> This is dark!Bucky and explicit. 18+ only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, let’s see how far the reader can get ;) Hope yoou all enjoy. Memes still welcome. Love you all. <3
> 
> Leave some feedback in the comments if you're so inclined. <3

It occurred to you that you didn't know where the fuck you were going. Also that as you ran, your shirt bared your ass to the suburban sprawl. You gave pause as the man mowing his lawn looked up in shock and the woman getting out of her car with an armful of groceries gasped. You blinked and your feet scraped on the pavement. This place was a fucking maze.

You stopped as you caught your breath. You turned back to check behind you and were frightened to find someone there. The little old lady smiled at you as you stepped back from her. She was entirely unfazed by your disheveled and barely clothed appearance.

"Dearie, do you need help?" She asked. "Are you lost?"

"I need a phone. Better yet, a car," You gulped out in deep breaths.

“You’re okay,” She assured you as she touched your arm. “Just come with me. I’ll get you some help, dearie.”

You stared at her then looked around. The entire neighbourhood was staring at you. _Surely, they wouldn’t let the man with the metal arm drag away the woman in nothing but a shirt._ You nodded and followed the old woman as she hobbled ahead of you.

Her house was small, the walkway turned at a right angle and rose bushes scented the air. Her door was rounded at the top and she led you inside. You fidgeted as you stood in her small entryway and listened to her move around in the next room. 

“Just come in and sit down. I’ll phone for help,” She called to you.

“Can I just borrow your phone?” You asked. “Please.”

“Trust me, I do recall the proper numbers,” She said. “I can make you some tea while we wait.”

“You don’t understand, I can’t wait,” You stepped into the doorway as she stood at the corded phone. You didn’t even know they still had those.

“Well, you surely can’t go back out there without any pants, dearie,” She lifted an unplucked brow. “You’ve already put on quite the show.”

“I don’t care,” You said. “Please,” You neared her, “Just give me the phone.”

“Now, now, sit down and I’ll call--,” She waved a hand at you. 

“You--” You huffed and touched your forehead. “I have to get as far from here as I can.”

“Well, a drugged-out maniac won’t get far in these parts,” She tutted. “You’re not thinking straight, dearie.”

“Ugh, I can’t--” You turned back to the door and paused. A set of keys hung from a row of hooks at the bottom of an ornament shaped like a sleeping cat. You grabbed them and ripped open the door as you stumbled off the front step. 

“Hey!” The lady yelled as you heard her scurrying behind you. “You get back here!”

You ignored her and unlocked the old Volkswagen. You pulled the door closed as she appeared on the paved walk and you shoved the key in the slot. You turned the engine as she neared the door and tore out of the driveway. You skidded as you turned and looked back at her shocked face. She hollered as her neighbours watched bewildered.

You turned the first corner but found yourself down the dead end of the cul-de-sac. You reversed and gripped the steering wheel tightly as your adrenaline began to seep from you. You were shaking but this time from fear. 

_How far behind you could he be? How long would it take him to get out? He did, after all, have a metal hand._ _Shit, what were you doing?_

_Wait, what did you mean?_ You were running from a man who locked you in his secret sex basement. His very own baby factory. You were getting the fuck out of there and you weren’t looking back. After all, _what was the alternative?_ You had never longed to be a human cow, feeding a never ending line of calves. He didn’t seem the type for moderation, _now did he?_

When you were clear of the Pleasantville-ian labyrinth, you sped through the stop signs and red lights of the main drag. You veered onto the ramp and turned down the highway. You couldn’t go home; that would be too easy. And he knew where everyone you knew was. 

_Shit!_ You hit the wheel with your fist as your other hand held it steady. He knew where they lived. You needed a phone. Now. You shifted in your seat and looked for the next exit. _Did gas stations still have payphones?_ Well, if they didn’t, you’d have to convince the cashier to help you out.

You pulled off at the rest stop, ready to leap from the car. There was a payphone but you had no change. You searched the glove compartment and the ashtray between the seats. Nothing. You cursed and a silver shine caught your eye. A single quarter, grimy as it rested just above the corner of the mat. You grabbed it and hauled yourself out onto the gravel in your bare feet.

You lifted the receiver. Dead. You slid the quarter in. Silence. _Fuck!_ You slammed the phone back on its hook and charged into the gas station. You were tired and sore. The tickled remained in your pelvis but it was easier to ignore now. You ambled to the counter and leaned against it. 

“Please, do you have a phone?” You pleaded.

“Um, yeah?” The chubby-faced teen blanched at you. “Uh…”

“Can I use it?” You asked sharply.

“Y-yeah,” He stuttered and turned as he searched the counter behind him between the hot dog warmer and the slushy machine. 

He turned back and handed you the sticky cordless phone. You took it with a thanks and dialed your mother’s number as you retreated to the far corner of the counter. The line rang and rang until finally it clicked and her voicemail chimed for you to leave a message. You hung up and redialed. Several times before you relented and left a frantic recording.

“Mom, please, just...shit!” You realized you had no phone; no number for her to call back. “Please, just… just… I love you.”

You hung up and slid the phone back across the counter. You swore as you stomped back to the door. As you did, the bell sang across the fluorescent lit station and a broad figure blocked your way. The man chuckled and apologized as he removed his sweaty cap. He held the door for you as his eyes drifted down to your scanty attire. You quickly ducked past him and ran back to the Volkswagen.

You slammed the door and jammed the key in. You turned it and the engine whirred and sputtered. You tried again. The same result. A shadow appeared at your window and you slapped down the lock on your door. You screamed as James’ metal hand rested on the teal metal. You jumped across the seat and shoved the other lock down.

“No, no,” You twisted the key again and the car rattled lifelessly. 

You whined as the metal palm stretched over the glass. You glanced over as his other came up and you gasped at what it held. You knew little of cars but you doubted you’d ever get this thing started without that fuse. You tore the key from the slot and wiggled across the seats. You scrambled out the other side and slipped on the unpaved ground as you tried to catch your footing.

He was right behind you. You could feel him. He was playing with you. He grabbed the back of your shirt and then your arm. As he spun you back to him, you lashed out and the key bounced of the metal of his arm. He shrugged you off as he snatched the key away. He bent and wrapped his arm around your middle and lifted you off your feet. You hollered and kicked as he turned back and carried you toward the faded Volkswagen.

He popped the trunk and dropped you inside. He caught your ankles and kept your feet away from him.

“Don’t worry, I can fix the car,” He said as he fished around in his pocket. “And I’ll surely fix you too.”

“How did--”

“Trust me, girl,” He pulled out a capped syringe and unsheathed it with his teeth. “I’ve dealt with worse than you before.”

You tried to keep him away but he was too strong and too fast. The syringe pierced your arm and a stream of fire was injected into your veins. You cried out as he pulled back and your limbs grew heavy. Your tongue was thick and your eyes were itchy as his figure blurred before you.

“No…” You muttered as the spots grew to an overwhelming black. “You can’t…”

💟

There was a weight around your ankle, though your entire body felt heavy. Your eyelids were slow to open as you awoke on the cold floor. The bed loomed just beside you and the open door of the bathroom gaped ominously across from it. You groaned and rubbed your forehead as you moved your leg. You glanced down at the thick metal cuff around it, a chain coiled beneath you.

A tall glass bottle clinked down beside your shoulder. James squatted beside you as he uncorked it. His face was lined with anger. He grabbed your arm and pulled you to sit up against the side of the bed. He shoved the usual medley of pills into your hand. He glared at you as he held out the water.

“Take ‘em,” He snarled. 

A chill went through you as you looked down at the pills. His hand stretched under yours and he nudged you.

“Now.” He warned. 

You shook your head and slowly raised your hand to your mouth. The bitter taste coated your tongue and you took the water without a word and drank deeply. He nodded and backed away as he stood. 

“I’ll be gone for a few hours,” He rubbed his neck as he spoke. “Gotta get new locks for the door.” You peeked over and found both handles dislodged. He really hadn’t been far behind. “Mrs. Ward says she won’t file charges. She understands the move has been hard on you.”

You blinked and felt along the metal cuff. “What--” Your voice was scratchy and dry. 

“You can get as far as the toilet.” He took the leather jacket from over the chair. “Thermos on the table with some soup. Crackers too. Mrs. Ward sent it. An olive branch.”

You hung your head as your bent your legs to your chest. You covered your face and resisted the urge to sob. 

“I am talking to you.” His boots stomped just a foot from you.

“Yes, sir,” You grumbled into your arms.

He got closer and you flinched. He squatted and grabbed your hair as he lifted your head. He forced you to look at him. “We’ll see how far you get now.” He tugged on the chain and chuckled. “Hmm?”

“What? You gonna hurt me?” You hissed as you touched your stomach. His nostrils flared.

“There are other ways to punish you. More… productive ways,” He smirked. “I’ll make up my mind by the time I’m back.” He released you roughly and stood. “Though by the time I do return, you’ll be begging for it.”

You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms like a petulant child. He marched to the door without another word and closed them behind him. They barely stayed in place with their broken latches. You sighed and reached for the bottle of water. Your mouth was acrid and salty and a different thirst was building within.

💟

When James returned, you were curled up with your hands between your legs. The sweating began an hour after he left; then the tingling; the unbearable ripples through your flesh; and finally the untamed hunger. It took all you had to keep from surrendering and all you could do was squeeze your thighs around your knuckles and pant. 

He barely acknowledged you as he sat on the stairs and worked on the outer door first. You could hear his tools and jumped at each clang and clatter. As you did, you found yourself further agitated. The silence between the clicks and clacks was stifling. You were covered in sweat and desperate for relief.

He moved inside and set to repairing the metal door. You watched his shoulders as he did, his leather jacket folded on the floor behind him as he moved around on his knees. When he finished, he packed up his toolbox and the scraps of his work. He stood and tested each door. He disappeared up the stairs and returned. When he closed the doors, you watched as he pressed his thumb to knob and the gears whirred mechanically. _Holy fuck._

He picked up his jacket and slung it over the chair once more. He neared and knelt beside you as you shivered. He ran his fingers along your arm and smirked as you moaned. Your thighs tensed and you arched your back. He bent down over you and his hot breath singed your cheek. 

“Stand up.” He whispered.

Your eyes widened and you turned to look at him. You stared at his lips without thinking and licked yours. The way his jaw curved, the line of his neck, the muscles that peeked out just above the collar of his shirt. You shakily planted your hand on the floor and climbed to your knees as he stood. You trembled and you grabbed onto the bed as you dragged yourself to your feet.

His hands settled on your shoulders and you winced. Slowly his fingers crawled along your chest and stomach and he pulled at the hem of your shirt. He drew it over your head as you were forced to raise your arms. You were left naked before him as he flung your shirt across the room.

“Turn,” He pointed towards the bed. “Bend over,” He tapped the mattress. “Hands here.”

You obeyed him. Your legs wobbled as you set your hands on the edge of the bed. You were weak; almost too weak to keep yourself up. You leaned heavily on your arms and he ran his hand over your back. He nudged you so that you arched your back and pushed your ass up.

His metal palm grazed the curve of your rear as he moved to the other side of you. Your arousal was slick between your thighs. You bit your lip and whimpered. His fingers tapped on your skin as if he was considering what he was about to do. You shuddered and he pulled back.

The first smack made you yelp. Your nails dug into the blanket and you clamped your lips shut as he hit you again. You grunted but held back the wail that threatened to burst forth. The third stung worse than the others and the fourth more so. By the tenth, your ass was raw yet numb. He kept going until your knees gave out and you slumped back onto the floor.

Your eyes were blurred by tears as you turned onto your side to keep from brushing your ass against the hardwood. He bent down and pushed your head back so that you looked up at him. He felt along your shoulder and reached around to your back. He grabbed your ass and kneaded it as you smacked the floor in agony.

His hand slipped down your thigh and he forced his fingers between them. He rubbed along your pussy and you could hear how wet you were. He shoved your legs apart and you fell onto your back with a gasp. He toyed with your clit as you squirmed. You closed your eyes as your core rippled. He stopped.

“No more running,” He stood up. 

You clapped your legs together and wheezed. You writhed on the floor. “Y-yes, sir.”

“Oh, and…” He turned back as he reached into his pocket. “No touching.”

He pulled out a plastic tie as he neared you again. He bent over you and forced your hands behind your back. He pulled the zip tie tight until it dug into your flesh. You groaned and he snaked his arms around you. He lifted you and dropped you on the bed. He backed away as he tilted his head with a wink.

“Good night.” He sang. “Sleep...tight.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: noncon/dubcon sex, obsession, possessive, breeding, sex pollen, spanking, fingering, oral.
> 
> This is dark!Bucky and explicit. 18+ only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have lied about it being a miniseries but here we go. Love you all. <3
> 
> Leave some feedback in the comments if you like <3

The night stretched on before you. You were trapped between painful wakefulness and a torturous daze. You would writhe on the bed, try to get some friction between your legs until eventually you were out of breath. You would be still for a time and slip into a shallow sleep only to awake with a start. A prick in your core; a vicious pinch; the desperate need for release. But you were as trapped in your own body as you were in this basement.

You were mumbling deliriously to yourself as the door opened. You didn’t bother looking at James as he entered and flicked the lights on. It would take too much strength to turn over. You moaned and buried your face in the blanket. His footsteps hammered in your head as they neared. Your nerves at a pinpoint so that every noise, the brush of fabric against your skin, the glow of the lights, was amplified.

The mattress shifted and your ankle was jostled as the cuff fell loose. A clink as he shut it and dropped it behind the headboard. His hand glided up the length of your leg and you twitched. He leaned over you as he held your hip, his chest just against your back. You shook your head and squeezed your eyes shut.

“Sleep well?” He asked and you whimpered. He chuckled and his hand slipped further. He cupped your tit as he pushed himself to you. “I can help you but only if you help me.”

You tried to shrug him away and his rough palm tickled your nipple. You bit your tongue and nodded. “W-what? What do you want?”

“Well,” He slowly walked his fingers along your shoulder. He picked at the zip tie cloyingly. “I need you to call your mother… She’s worried.”

“My mom?” You blinked. “What?”

“You gave her quite a scare yesterday,” He said. “I assured her you were fine; that you were sleeping it off but I promised you’d give her a call when you were awake.”

“You… spoke to my mom?” You rolled onto your hands and stared up at him.

“She was calling you all night. I couldn’t just let her worry.” He smirked. “So I answered and I assured her you were just having a hard time adjusting.”

“What the–”

You squeaked as he shoved his hand between your legs. He pressed his middle fingers against your pussy and you winced. “Do you wanna cum? Or should I leave you like this?”

“I… I need to–”

“So get up,” He ripped his hand away, “And we’ll call your mom. Then you can cum.”

“I–I–” You gasped and whined helplessly. “Fine. I’ll…call her.”

“Good,” He smiled and pulled you up in a single motion.

He led you to the table on your weak legs and sat you across from him. He pulled out your phone and unlocked it as you watched. He paused before he hit your mother’s number. 

“Look, you gotta think about this. If you think of pulling anything, well, there’s only one way to keep your mother in line and it won’t be pretty. So why don’t you do her a favour and play along?” He growled. “I like her, she’s a nice woman, but I gotta worry about us. About _my_ family first.”

You blanched. Your lips trembled as you gulped down your fear. You nodded and licked your dry lips. “Y-yes, sir.”

He gave you a long look before he pressed his finger to the phone. He flipped the speaker on and turned the phone towards you. The line rang and you waited. Your mother picked up on the other end; her voice shrill as she greeted you by name.

“Hey, mom,” You tried to sound more happy than terrified. James’ metal fingers were just above the cell. “I’m sorry I couldn’t call you earlier but… I was just sleeping.”

“Oh, sweety, I was so worried. You sounded so–”

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” You assured her before she could start to spiral. “I was just having a panic attack and… you know how I get.”

“You know you’re supposed to take your meds when you get like that to calm you down.” She said.

“I know, I know,” You assured her. “I did… that’s why I was sleeping.” James nodded as his lips curved in approval. “I feel better today.”

“Just, don’t stress yourself, sweety,” Your mother intoned. “If you need, I’m sure James will let you take a break for a while. He’s such a nice man.”

“Uh, yeah,” You fidgeted in your chair. “Yeah, I’ll ask for sure.”

“You sure you’re okay?” She asked and a silence floated between you.

“Yeah, yeah, no I gotta start working on breakfast,” You lied. “I just wanted to let you know that I was fine… Love you, mom.”

“Love you, too,” She sang, “And don’t you forget about me, alright?”

“Never, mom,” You promised as you glanced up at James. “Bye.”

He waited for your mom to echo you before he killed the line. He pulled the phone away and tucked it in his pocket. He tilted his head at you as he grinned. You rubbed your legs together without thinking and groaned. He stood and rounded the table to you. He lifted you to your feet easily.

“You really earned it,” He turned you as he nudged you back towards the bed. “Very convincing.”

Your knees hit the mattress and he pushed you down until your ass was in the air and your face against the blanket. He dragged his hands across your sore ass and you flinched. He kneaded it and you let out a pathetic whine. You shook as you feared he would spank you again.

His metal fingers crept down and tickled along your folds. You leaned against him eagerly and he dipped between your lips as he flicked over your clit. You gasped and wiggled your ass without thinking. You were still slick with the arousal that never quite relented. He played with you and circled your entrance, his other hand stretched across your ass.

He pushed his fingers inside and you keened. He pressed his thumb to your clit and squeeze as he moved in and out of you. The pressure built quickly between his fingertips. You hissed as you turned your face away from him and your thighs quivered around his hand. He sped up with each tilt of his hand and your breath hitched.

You mewled loudly as you quickly approached your climax. His nails dug into the sensitive skin along your ass. Your pussy squelched around his fingers as he coaxed your body easily. You cried out against the bed as you came, your entire body shook as the sheer pleasure washed over you. You were lost in a delirium as your head spun and your flesh tingled with delicious heat. 

He pulled his fingers from you and your legs slipped out from under you as you slumped over the mattress. He chuckled and wiped his wet fingers on your thigh. He slowly walked around the side of the bed and grabbed your chin. He turned you to face him. Your lashes fluttered as you panted. 

“If you want more, you have to behave,” He said. “I need you to do something else for me.”

“Yes, sir,” You croaked. “Yes…”

“Alright,” He ran his thumb over your cheekbone. “I’m going to untie you and you’re going to go get washed up. I’ll bring you something nice to wear too.”

“Yes, sir,” You repeated as you leaned into his hand. His touch burned your flesh. It was irresistible. 

“Good girl,” He grinned. “And when you’re all ready, we can eat.” He drew his hand away and stood. You could see his own desire through his pants though he barely seemed bothered. “We have a guest for breakfast so don’t forget your manners.”

“Wha–” You struggled to sit up but he caught you and held you down. He grabbed the zip tie as you squirmed.

“After,” He assured you as he snapped the plastic. “You have to be good first.”

💟

You showered first and the hot water stung your skin. James waited just outside the open door; you knew because when you dared to touch yourself, he barked at you to stop. Ashamed, you washed yourself and stepped out from the intoxicating steam. He handed you a towel and bid you to wait for him as he left.

He wasn’t gone long. He returned with a blush coloured dress. It wasn’t yours; presumably a new purchase. You pulled it on quickly; no undergarments to accompany it. You felt naked as the light fabric did little to conceal your hardened nipples and barely fell past mid-thigh. He gave you a pair of pink heels to go with it.

“Alright, finish up,” He waved you on with his hand. “He’ll be here soon.”

You lifted a brow curiously but his glare brooked no argument. You finished readying yourself and returned to him as he paced around the door. You watched him nervously. 

“Are we going somewhere?” You asked.

“Just upstairs.” He stopped and shoved his hand into his pocket. “One last thing.”

He revealed a thin golden necklace. He reached out and secured it around your neck lithely. It rested just above your collarbone; small enough that you couldn’t fit it past your chin. He traced the edge of it with his fingers and tugged on it sharply. A jolt when through you and you yelped.

“Tamper with it or try to run,” He said as he yanked on it again as another zap shocked you. “We’ll see how far you get this time.”

You shoved his hand away and whimpered. You touched your neck gently as your entire body buzzed. “Yes, sir.” You replied. “I won’t–” 

“I know you won’t,” He narrowed his eyes. “Now, my guest wants pancakes.”

He turned to the door and opened it. He waved you through first and followed behind you. He directed you down the hall and you glanced longingly at the door as you passed it. He touched the necklace in warning and you carried on through the dining room and into the kitchen.

“He’ll be down shortly so you better get to work,” He took the same frilly apron as before and handed it to you. “Chop, chop.”

He went back into the dining room, the door open as he sat and his metal fingers tapped impatiently on the table. You looked around and slowly neared the counter. You pulled out a bowl then opened the cupboards as you collected the ingredients you would need. Then you went to the fridge for eggs and milk. You took a pan out and oiled it. You were distracted from your work by a voice.

You glanced up as James stood and greeted his guest. You barely caught the other man’s profile; his golden hair neatly combed and his long nose romanesque. You recognized him as he sat in the chair at James’ shoulder. 

You blinked as you thought. Back at the station, he’d worn a cap and held the door for you in your flight. But you’d seen him somewhere else; the aged picture on James’ bookshelf. And you knew him from somewhere else. His voice reminded you more than his face. He was Captain America; _the_ Steve Rogers.

You frowned as you thought. James… Shorter hair, yes, and he didn’t look so sinister in his suburban costume. You’d seen him too. In museums, in the news; _how fucking stupid were you? Well, considering you’d been duped into being an au pair for children who didn’t exist, that question was easily answered._

You distracted yourself with your whisk as you stomach danced. You found it hard to focus on anything really. Your cunt was on fire and the cool air that went up the dress didn’t help. You tried not to think of the super soldiers at the table or the necklace at your throat. You stirred and poured and flipped as you fought your fear.

You went to the drawer and took a knife from the tray. You stared at the blade for a moment and looked through to the dining room. James had turned in his chair and his eye glinted as he saw the knife in your hand. He shook his head and you felt the necklace heavier around your neck. You set it down and went to the fridge to grab the fruit.

You found a tray and loaded up the syrup, whipped cream, orange juice, and plate of chopped fruit atop it. You carried it out to the dining room and set it down. As Steve stood, James remained sitting and scoffed. He introduced you by name and the first avenger held out his hand kindly. You peeked over at James and he nodded. You rounded to your guest and he shook your hand as he drew you close to kiss your cheek.

“So nice to meet you at last,” He said as his hand lingered on yours. “And thank you so much for hosting me.”

“Of course,” You smiled through your lips quivered and you drew your hand away. “I have to… get the rest though.”

He nodded and let you pass before he sat back down. You brought out the stack of pancakes and the plates. You set out the utensils too and offered to serve them. James waved you to your seat and assured you they could take care of themselves. You sat and loaded your plate with food you had no desire for.

You fidgeted in your chair. Your ass was barely covered by your skirt and the seat tickled your sensitive pussy. You leaned on the table as you tried to take the pressure off and James shot you a warning look. You sat back and crossed your legs. Worse.

Steve was smiling at you. He swallowed and wiped his mouth as he turned to James.

“You gave her the boosters, didn’t you?” He asked.

“Mmm,” He hummed confirmation. “I think they’re a bit strong for her.”

You looked between them in shock. He knew. He knew and he wasn’t going to rescue you. _Well, why would he?_ He’d put his neck on the line to save this man. He’d risked his own life, his own career, to absolve the former Winter Soldier. You gulped down a mouthful of orange juice and looked down at your plate. Embarrassed.

“And the enhancers?” Steve wondered.

“Yep. More than a week now. She finally stopped bleeding a few days ago.” He said so it so blatantly you cringed.

“Ah. And you’ve…”

“Yeah, but, well, you saw, she ran so we’ve been a bit delayed,” He grumbled.

“They’re strong. Give it another week then switch her to the supplements.” Steve said coolly. “You can start testing a couple days before her cycle ends.”

“What the fuck?” You blurted out. They both looked to you; James visibly agitated and Steve openly amused. “You two are fucking nuts.”

“Manners,” James warned. 

“Manners,” You mimicked.

“One more word and you’re back in the basement,” He warned.

Steve chuckled. “I like her,” He mused. “She’ll get along with my girl.”

“Yeah?” James rolled his eyes. “We’ll see.”

“Well, you know I came here because I’m looking to move before the baby shows up. She’s got a little time left at the lab but I don’t want the kid growing up in the city. Not these days.” Steve rubbed his chin as he spoke.

The throbbing became more urgent and you bit down on your knuckle as you could barely hear his words. You leaned on the arm of your chair and shook your leg impatiently. You couldn’t sit here much longer. Once more your eyes met Steves; he grinned again.

“God’s sake, man, she’s gonna go crazy,” Steve snickered. “Couple more minutes and she’ll jump me.”

“She can wait.” James insisted.

“Well, I can’t sit here and watch her like this,” Steve countered. “I mean, I won’t turn her away if she does leap across the table.”

“I’m not–” You gasped and grasped the arms of the chair as a sudden shiver went through you.

“When did you give her it?”

“Last night.” James answered dully.

“And? Did you fuck her at least?”

“Fingered her.” James ran his fingers through his hair. “She had to be punished.”

“I’d say she’s suffering enough,” Steve chided. “Now go on. Take her. I can keep myself busy.” He grabbed his fork. “Besides more for me.”

💟

Your entire being was consumed by flames. Shame, hunger, fear. James dragged you by your arm down the hall as Steve’s fork clinked against his plate. He shoved you back down the stairs as the noise of your guest faded away. The doors opened and closed as he pushed you through them and he locked them with a touch of his thumb.

He shoved you away from him as he cracked his knuckles. “I told you to behave,” He snarled.

“What the fuck is wrong with you two? You’re deranged.” You backed away. “Talking about it like it’s all so… so normal.”

“Maybe I should just leave you down here again, hmm? You got another dose coming and I am certain I’ll hold out longer than you.” He retorted.

You blanched. You stared at him and clutched your hands before you. “Don’t,” Your core stirred as you recalled the endless night, “Don’t, please. It hurts so bad.”

He laughed. “You see, it’s what you want,” He neared and grabbed your throat. “The pills, they just enhance what’s already there. What you can’t admit on your own.”

“Just… just…” You touched his wrist. “I need it.”

“You want it,” He corrected you as he marched you backwards. “Don’t you?” You shook your hand as you clung to him. You trembled as he pushed you against the table. “Say it. You _want_ it.”

“I…” You breathed. “I want it, okay?”

“Mmhmm,” He leaned in and his hot breath clouded around you. “Tell me what you want.”

“I–I–” You sputtered and you clawed at his shirt without thinking.

“You want me to bend you over this table?” He asked. “Tell me.”

“I…want you to bend me over this table,” You whispered. “Please, sir.”

“And what else?” He urged as his thumb rubbed along your jaw.

“I want you to fuck me,” You blurted out desperately and your hands fell lower as you pulled his hem from under his belt. “Please, please, please.”

You were overwhelmed by the pulsing between your legs. With him so close, there was not an ounce of strength left to you. Your eyes threatened to roll back as you grabbed at him hungrily.

“Oh,” He purred. “Is that what you want?”

“Yes,” You pressed your hand against his bulge. “Please…I can’t.”

He smirked and turned you suddenly. He pushed you down so your chest was against the table. He brushed your skirt up over your ass and smacked it. You cried out and he squeezed it. He rubbed the front of his pants against you and slowly pulled back.

“You’re making a fucking mess,” He growled. “Look at you.”

You murmured and grinded against him. He pinched you sharply.

“Uh uh,” He backed away. “It’s not that easy.” He pulled you from the table and turned you to him. “On your knees.”

You fell easily to the floor. You looked up at him eagerly as your thighs brushed together and made you hum. He unbuckled his belt, the front of his pants wet with your arousal. He shoved his pants down and pulled himself out. He stroked his hard length as his metal fingers stretched across the back of your head.

He forced you close and pressed the head of his cock to your lips. You opened up without thinking and the heat coursed through you. He pushed himself to the back of your throat and you clung to him to keep steady. You couldn’t breathe as he went deeper and you gagged around him. He slid you back and slammed himself inside again.

Your eyes watered as he fucked your face swiftly. His own patience was gone. You whimpered around him as the slobber dripped down your chin. He grasped your head with both hands as he crashed into your mouth over and over. Your vision turned hazy and silver spots floated in your eyes.

He pulled out suddenly and released you. You fell back onto the floor as you struggled to catch your breath. You shuddered as you wiped the spit from your mouth. He nudged you with his toe. 

“Stand up,” He ordered.

You shakily rose and he dragged you by the arm back to the table. He turned you against the wood and your hips hit it painfully. He bent you over and kicked your feet apart. You whined as he impaled himself in a single motion. His pelvis slapped into you loudly as he resumed his former pace. You squealed as he sent ripples up your back.

“Now, I can’t waste it on your mouth, can I?” He grabbed your hips as he rutted into you. “Can I?”

“N-no,” You gasped as you smacked the table top.

“No, I can’t,” He affirmed. “So where do I cum?”

“Inside me,” You gulped out. “Inside!”

He thrust harder until your legs were quaking. He snaked his arm around you as he bent over and rubbed your clit roughly. You hissed and pushed back against him. _More, more, more._

“Tell me you–” He grunted between breaths. “Tell me you want my baby. You want my baby inside you.”

Your eyes widened and the small voice inside of you protested but your body was louder. The sounds of his flesh and yours were deafening. You curled your fingers into your hair as your climax mounted.

“Yes, yes, y-yes,” You uttered. “I want your…baby. I want your baby–” You gritted your teeth as your orgasm dangled before you. “I want your baby inside me.”

You cried out as you came. He didn’t let up. The table shook as he crashed into you. He grabbed your arms and stood as he pulled them behind you. He hooked his hands under your elbows and arched your back as he lifted you from the table. He jerked into you and his long groans swirled around you.

“Fuck,” He swore as he filled you up.

He slowed and sank to his limit. He let go of you and you fell against the table. You bent your arms under your head as you tried to catch your breath. He rolled his hips and you winced. He eased out of you and a chill went through you. You felt terribly empty. He brought his fingers up and pushed his cum back inside you as it seeped out. He gave a long ‘mmm’ and dragged his wet fingertips along your folds.

“Get on the chair,” He ordered. 

You stood shakily and felt your way around to the chair. You climbed up on your knees as he came around in front of you. He held another zip tie and hooked it around the top bar of the chair. He tightened it around your wrists before you could pull away.

“Oh, don’t worry,” He stepped behind you once more. “We’re not done yet.”

  * 



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: noncon/dubcon sex, obsession, possessive, breeding, sex pollen, spanking, oral, menstruation.
> 
> This is dark!Bucky and explicit. 18+ only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so probably the last chapter until the weekend. I gotta work, I gotta go do social shit I’m not ito atm, I gotta live my stupid life. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter. You make me so excited to write and all your encouragement and awesome comments and memes make it even better. Know that I am forever thankful for all of you and the energy you put into this series is just as important as mine! Love you all. <3
> 
> Leave some feedback in the comments if you can <3

You weren’t allowed upstairs again, though you were no longer bound. You were brought your meals as usual and your pills. It didn’t stop. The undeniable longing. It remained even when he was touching you. When you were lost in your lust; writhing and pleading for more. And when he finished, he left you worn across the mattress as you lingered in a haze of desire and shame to sink into a fitful sleep.

Each day was the same as the last. A perfect predictor of the next. Even in your dreams, his hands were on you. It all blended together. You were slowly drifting away. Far from content, you were compliant. If it kept him from tying you up, from leaving you helpless to the unscratchable itch, you did it. Lied to your own mother, debased yourself for a sliver of relief, surrendered to him entirely.

You lost count of the days. You didn’t care. It didn’t matter. There was no way out. Besides, you were just as guilty as him. You let him use you. You didn’t fight, not hard enough. It was easy to smother your pleas with a single touch. To subdue your body with his. _Maybe, you wanted this too._

You groaned as you rolled over. Your stomach hurt. Cramps. And your back was wracked from sleeping heavily on your shoulder. You opened your eyes and gasped at the figure standing over you. James watched you passively as you woke. You were still naked. Had been for a while. He hadn’t brought you any clothes.

He tore the sheet from around you as you sat up. His eyes narrowed and he sighed as he stared between your legs. You looked down. You were bleeding. _Had it really been a month?_ You gulped and glanced up at him. He shook his head and turned away.

“Breakfast,” He pointed to the table as he strode past it. “I’ll get you something to wear.”

You watched him go and slowly got off the bed. You pulled the sheets from across the mattress and bundled them up. He returned as you left them at the corner of the bed. He handed you a pair of panties and a plain black dress. He didn’t look at you.

You took the clothes and went to the bathroom. You cleaned yourself up, searched out a pad, and dressed. He was at the table when you entered and you sat across from him silently. His fork scraped the plate as he shoveled back the omelet.

“I…” You stopped yourself before you could begin. _Were you really going to apologize to him?_ You should be relieved. You didn’t want a baby; _his_ baby. And yet, his disappointment worried you. His could barely conceal anger.

“We’ll try again,” He grumbled. “Eat.”

You picked up your fork and used the edge of it to cut out a bite of egg. You stared at the table.

“You still have to take your pills,” He said. “Don’t worry, I’m not afraid of a little blood.” You blanched as you looked up at him and nearly choked on your eggs. “I’ve read it helps with the cramps. Maybe the mood swings too.”

You rolled your eyes at him but stayed quiet. You ate in silence.

“I’ll have to up your dose though,” He said. “And you need to eat consistently. It’s wasteful and counterproductive.”

You let out a long breath and scowled. He was really annoying you. You didn’t want to think about this right now. Your uterus was slaking off quite painfully.

“You get a day.” He declared as he cleared his plate. “Now finish your breakfast.”

“Yes, sir,” You muttered. 

💟

You had one day. One day to lay in bed and try to ignore the cramps. You got your meals on time but James didn’t linger. For that, you were thankful. You couldn’t tolerate both your body and him at once. You slept heavily despite the pills and when you awoke, you were almost refreshed. Until you heard it.

The subtle metallic whine of the faucet and the spray of water as it pattered onto the porcelain. You sat up as James emerged from the bathroom. He wore only a pair of grey sweats and his biceps bulged as he crossed his arms. His jaw ticked as he stared down at you.

“Come on. Time to get cleaned up.” He said.

You blinked at him dumbly and didn’t move. He sighed and moved closer.

“I’m not going to tell you again.” He warned. “So hurry up. You’ve got a long day ahead of you.”

You frowned and stood. You stepped past him and he turned as he watched you. You yelped as his hand met your ass. He slapped you so hard you had to catch yourself on the door frame. He was close behind as you entered the bathroom, steam coiling from behind the shower curtain.

“Get in,” He yanked the hem of your night shirt. 

You pulled the cotton over your head and let it fall to the floor. You heard another rustle behind you and glanced back as his sweatpants gathered around his ankles. He tilted his head at you and nodded to the shower. You slowly slipped out of your underwear, careful to fold the fabric over the pad.

You stepped into the shower as James followed. You reached for the loufa and he caught your hand. “No sense cleaning up just yet,” He pressed himself against your back and you felt his arousal.

You dropped your arm and lowered your head. His hands ran down your arms and you shivered. His fingers crawled along your lower back and he gripped your hips. He pulled you back a step and kicked your feet apart. The water flowed down your face and you closed your eyes.

He guided his cock along your ass and prodded at your entrance. You arched your back and reached out to catch yourself against the tiled wall. He pushed inside you smoothly. You hissed at the ripple it sent along your spine. 

“See how easy it is to be good,” He growled as his metal fingers hooked around your shoulder, his other hand still firmly on your hip. “That’s all you have to do is behave.”

He jerked sharply with the last word and you held your breath. His pelvis slapped against your ass loudly as your wet palms slipped down the tile. He bent you lower as he drilled into you harder and harder.

“But if you’re bad…” He snarled. “You can stay down here for good.” 

You pushed your head back as you bit your lip. You hummed as the current flowed through you. As he plucked at your core so expertly. Your arms shook and your voice grew louder and louder. You moaned as his hand slid around your throat and he pulled you back against him. He had you on tiptoes as he rutted into you.

“Tell me you’ll be good,” He rasped. “Make me believe it.”

“I’ll be good.” You gulped out as the water rained down your face and chest. “I’ll–be–goooood.”

You clawed at his wrist as you came. Your entire body spasmed as you murmured. You leaned your head back against him as he slammed into you. His heavy breaths mixed with the steam and encased you in flames. He turned suddenly and pushed you against the tile, your chest crushed against the cool wall.

He grunted as he plunged into you. He twitched as his entire body rumbled and he swore loudly. He leaned on you as he came and his hand slowly fell from your throat. He shuddered as he pulled out of you and cum and blood gushed between your legs. 

You didn’t move from against the wall immediately, not until you felt the scratchy loufa against your arm. You looked over as James offered you the sponge. You pushed yourself from the tile and took it wordlessly. He pinched your ass as you turned to face the shower head.

“Mmm mmm,” He hummed. “I am starving. I think I’d like some bacon for breakfast.”

💟

_Make breakfast; check. Wash the dishes; check. Wipe the table; check._

Your roster of tasks was simple enough. You went about each under James’ supervision. He loomed in your peripheral as he watched you. His blue eyes were intent, wary. This was a test. He was waiting for you to slip. Just once and you’d be back in the basement.

Next on your list; laundry. Easy enough to figure out the machines. He showed you where the soap was and the softener. His gaze felt heavier as you bent to load the clothes into the machine. His hand grazed the bottom of your ass, your panties barely hidden by the short skirt he’d selected for you. He was quick to retreat as you closed the washer and grabbed your list once more.

“Um,” You reread the next bullet point. ‘Dust the office’.

“Well,” He intoned. “What are you waiting for?”

You shrugged and went back into the hallway. You found the duster with the mop and broom in the kitchen closet. He let you guide him to his office though you paused before it. You remembered that day he’d caught you in there. _You hadn’t been nosy enough,_ you mourned.

“Go on,” He reached around you and turned the handle. 

He nudged the door open and waited for you to enter. You slowly crossed the threshold and glanced around the office.

“Top of the shelves get dusty,” He said as he passed you and sat behind his desk lazily. “Shouldn’t take too much, though.”

You started with the bookshelf and lingered on the aged photo. It was him and Steve, long ago. A war-era jeep in the background and several other nameless soldiers. You replaced it and continued on. The top shelf gave you pause; _What to Expect When You’re Expecting, Pregnancy and You, How to Track your Cycle, The Science of Fertility…_

You turned away and went to the mantle of the artificial fireplace. You dusted as you ignored James. When at last you went to dust his desk, you couldn’t avoid his gaze. You peeked up at him and he seemed all too amused by you. He sat forward in his chair.

“You’re doing well but… you’re awful quiet. I need you to answer me when I speak to you.” He said. “You know the rules.”

“Yes, sir.” You replied as you ran the feather over the luger. 

“That’s what I like to hear,” He smiled. “When we have guests, you may call me James, or Bucky if you’d prefer it.”

“Guests?” You lowered the duster and shook your head.

“Not to worry, that won’t be for some time,” He sat back and the chair groaned. “You should focus on yourself.” His eyes drifted to your stomach. “On _your_ duties.”

You swallowed and went back to dusting his desk. You were quiet again and he cleared his throat.

“Yes, sir,” You forced you as you neared him. “I understand.”

“You must,” He caught your hand as you brushed over the side of the desk. “It can take some time but there are… means of assistance.”

“And…” Your heart began to race. “If I can’t?”

He smirked. An unsettling smirk. “Let’s hope that’s not the case.” He let go of you and pointed to the corner of the desk. “You missed a spot.”

💟

Several days passed. Ticked off like tasks on your list. After the first day, James left you to work on your own. He’d check in momentarily but didn’t hover as he had. The front door was locked and the latch did not turn. You tried several times but found it as impenetrable as that below. 

And so, you went about your routine. Tedious and dull. As you got to the upper floor, you felt drained. You were tired of it. The same shit every day. Cleaning what was already immaculate. Tiptoeing around your keeper. You yawned as you entered the children’s room. A grim omen of his plans.

You sat on the lower bunk and held your chin in your hands. You had finally stopped bleeding. Your hips weren’t so sore and you felt somewhat normal. _Normal? Is that what this was?_ You rubbed your forehead as you thought. You could feel the walls coming down. He was slowly chipping away at you; slowly taking what was left of you.

You looked up and saw the ballerina on her single leg, the dinosaur and his stumpy arms, exactly as you’d left them. You were so stupid. You huffed as you stood and knocked the toys over. The dancer fell and her foot snapped off as the dinosaur bounced under the bed. You kicked the ballerina again and grunted in frustration.

_What were you doing here?_ Day after day of this domestic bullshit. You were going crazy. Crazy enough that you contented yourself with your hours spent above dusting and vacuuming like it was some prize. Crazy enough that you obeyed James without argument. Crazy enough that you let him use you over and over.

You stomped over to the shelf of teddy bears and swept them onto the floor. You tore the drawers out of the dresser and emptied them onto the fluffy rainbow rug. You dropped them one by one and jumped on them until they broke. You stripped the beds and threw the sheets onto the pile of wood. You ripped the heads off the plush animals and added to your collage of destruction. You stood out of breath and stormed over to the window and tore down the curtains.

“What are you doing?” The voice made your blood freeze. You asked yourself the same as you slowly turned around. James sighed as you stared back at him. “You know what this means.”

“I– I’m sorry,” You gulped as you kept to the other side of the heap. “I was just— James…”

“Get over here now,” He sneered. “If I have to drag you, it’ll be worse.”

“I’ll clean it up,” You pleaded.

“Oh, you will. But first, you will get over here.” He pointed just beside the bunk bed. “Now.’

“Yes, sir.” You whispered.

You clasped your hands together and hung your head as you stepped around your mess. He grabbed your arm as you neared and pulled you close. His hot breath singed you as he hissed in your ear.

“Bend over. Hands on the bed.”

You slowly bent and placed your hands on the bed frame. He was quick to tug your skirt up past your ass and your panties down. He tutted as he groped your ass and slid his fingers between your legs. He drew away, a thick silence strangled the breath from you.

“You’ve been a bad girl.” He said. “Not only have you made a mess but you’ve lied to me.”

“I didn’t–” Your voice cracked as he brought his hand down across your ass.

“You didn’t tell me you were done bleeding.” His metal palm left your skin hot as he pulled away once more.

“I… I’m sorry, sir.” You croaked. “I… I’m just… I don’t know.”

“Shhh,” He hushed you as he struck your ass again. “The only thing I want you to do is count.” He spanked you again your legs trembled. “That’s three.”

He brought his hand down again and you squeaked out a ‘four’. Each number came with more effort, more pain, and he didn’t stop until you were speechless and sobbing. He slipped his fingers under your collar and pulled you up.

“Knees,” He ordered you. You fell to the floor weakly. “Go on.”

He glanced down and you followed his gaze. The bulge in his jeans betrayed his excitement. To your shame, you felt your own slick along your cunt. Your hands shook as you reached out and unbuckled his belt. He watched your fingers as you nervously undid his fly. Your ass brushed against your heels as you knelt before him and you flinched.

You shoved his pants down, then his briefs, and he sprung out. You gripped him firmly and ran your hand along his cock. He stopped you, his metal fingers firm on yours.

“Mouth only.” He warned. “Make it good or I’m strapping you to the bed.”

He let go and you dropped your hand. You shuddered as you raised yourself on your knees. You hovered your lips before his cock and he poked you with it. You opened your mouth and took him slowly. Impatient, he jerked his hips and you gagged as he hit the back of your throat. You swallowed and forced yourself to take all of him. So deep you couldn’t breathe.

You slid back and then forward again. You spread your spit along his length and pressed your tongue to his shaft. He groaned and his hands rested on the sides of your head. You grabbed the front of his pants as you began to rock against him. You built a rhythm as your gulping created a sickening beat. 

He buried himself entirely and held you there as your head began to pulse. You struggled for air and you feared passing out. He glided out, only long enough for you to inhale before he slammed in again. You did your best to keep time with him, to try to measure your breaths, as you clung to his thick thighs.

He stopped again and pulled out entirely. He shoved you so you fell back on your ass and you coughed and wiped the spit from around your mouth. 

“Up,” He snapped as he stroked himself. “Now.”

You stood and he grabbed your shoulder with his other hand. He spun you around and pushed you towards the bed again. You ducked your head and barely missed the top bunk as he bent you over. His wet cock slid into you and he sighed. He thrust once and spasmed. He leaned against you heavily and grunted. His cum added to the gush of your arousal.

He shoved you off of him and you fell onto the bunk, your legs hanging over the edge. You heard the quiet snap of elastic, the glide of his zipper, and the clink of his buckle. You slowly turned over and reached down to touch the puddle flowing out between your legs.

“Great,” He shook his head. “You’ve gone and messed the bed too.”

You bowed your head. “Sorry, sir.”

“Sorry to me?” He put his hands on his hips as he turned to the room. “You’re the one who’s gotta clean all this up.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: noncon/dubcon sex, obsession, possessive, breeding, sex pollen.
> 
> This is dark!Bucky and explicit. 18+ only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here we go. This chapter overlaps with GYF so we’ll be caught up and get wild in the next one. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Leave some feedback in the comments if you can <3

You dragged the cloth down the groove, your fingernail pressed deep along the frame’s edge. You stared at the stock image of an orchard set in an eerie black and white. _Would these frames one day be set with images of you? Of the child James hoped for?_ The house was cookie cutter; trimmed from the pages of any homemaking magazine; DIY feng shui or whatever nonsense they sold.

Your flats brushed over the area rug rolled out along the center of the hallway. Your name sounded from the next room. You lowered the cloth and crept to the doorway. James sat in the middle of the room, just next to the bunk beds, parts laid out all around him as he screwed a drawer together. The former dresser was disposed of.

“You should start on dinner soon,” He said. “We will be having guests.”

“What do you mean?” You asked.

“Steve should be on his way. City isn’t very far,” He took another screw and sighed. “He’ll be bringing his girl with him.”

“His girl?” You wondered.

“Yes,” He said, exasperated as he tightened the screw and turned over the drawer. “I expect you on your best behaviour.”

You were silent as he set aside the drawer with several others. He got to his knees and set to arranging the larger boards on the shape of the frame. Your heart fluttered. You thought about this girl. _Was she like you?_ Probably not. Steve, despite some lewdness, seemed sweet, especially in contrast to his old pal. You crossed your arms.

“Well?” He looked over at you.

“Yes, sir.” You muttered.

“I mean it,” He stopped what he was doing and let the L of wood fall onto its side. He stood and marched over to you. “Don’t think they’ll save you. The rules stand and I expect you to follow them.” He pointed the screwdriver at you as he came within inches. “Understood?”

You rolled your eyes and nodded. He turned the screwdriver in his hand and shoved the handle under your chin. He forced your head up until you looked at him. His jaw was set in irritation. He growled your name in warning.

“Yes, sir,” You recited staunchly. “I’ll behave.”

He shook his head and dropped his hand. You touched your chin where he had jabbed the screwdriver. He fidgeted with the tool as he turned his back to you. “Well, you should get started.” He said. “I’ll be down to check on you shortly.”

You watched him kneel again as he grabbed another piece of wood. You frowned as you lingered for just a moment. You eyed the screwdriver, the toolbox open on the other side of him. _If only…_ well, really, even if you could snag something, you weren’t faster or stronger. 

You spun away and retreated down the hall. Your thighs brushed together as you tramped down the stairs and you murmured. He hadn’t touched you in the two days since your tantrum but the pills continued. You were able to distract yourself with your chores but the unwavering plucking had you on edge. 

You were antsy; impatient. More so, disappointed in yourself as you sank into thoughts of his body; of his touch. You couldn’t help but think of the sight of him as he worked on building that dresser. His broad shoulders, his firm grasp, the bulge of his muscles under his tee. You shuddered as you pushed the fantasies away.

No, he wasn’t what you wanted. He couldn’t be, he was your captor. He was a tyrant. He was the reason you couldn’t sit without squeaking. The reason you spent your nights behind lock and key. And, more importantly, he was the reason you felt that tickle. It wasn’t real, it was just another facet of his twisted creation. As artificial as the stock photos and plastic flowers. 

None of this was real, you told yourself, it was all a nightmare.

💟

When James finished upstairs, he came to look in on you in the kitchen. He was quiet as you prepped the evening’s meal; a roast with veggies. Content with your domestic tedium, he left and you heard him climb the stairs before descending once more, followed by the distant snap of his office door.

You busied yourself with tidying and setting the table as the food cooked then hovered around the living room. You peeked out the window as you heard people at the next house; a moving truck. You watched the men in torn jeans and sweat shirts as they unloaded the furniture and boxes. You tried to unlock the window but the latch wouldn’t turn. You just wanted some air.

You pulled your feet up onto the couch as you sat. The aromas of your cooking wafted in from across the hall. The windows slowly hazed as the sun began to sink. The timer dinged and you rose to stop it before the chimes started again. You shut off the time and pulled out the pan. You lifted the lid and checked the colour. It was done but there was no one yet to serve.

You put it back in the oven on warm and leaned against the counter. You could hear the movers still, then another car. You perked up as shadows darkened the dining room curtains and you went to the doorway to watch them loom closer. They disappeared to the front door and the bell rang. You blinked and waited. 

Nothing. James did not emerge, not even a shuffle from that direction. You slowly walked across the room and paused as you entered the hallway. You listened to the voices on the other side; their words muffled by the door. You reached for the handle and were stunned when it turned. _It turned! It had been unlocked all day and you hadn’t even…_

“Steve,” You greeted as you opened the door. You looked to the woman beside him. “And this is?”

Steve told you her name before he bent to kiss your cheek. “Bucky hiding from us? He asked.

“James is in his office.” You said as you held onto the door and pulled it all the way back. You wouldn’t call him by that name. He wasn’t your friend. “Please, come in. Dinner’s waiting.”

“Thanks,” Steve ushered his companion in first and followed her closely. You watched them for a moment and then scurried down the hall. You knocked on the office door and your stomach churned. “James, they’re here.”

“I’ll be out in a moment.” You heard him call from the other side. 

You nodded to yourself and returned to the entryway. You waved to your visitors as you passed and they followed. You looked at Steve and then the woman. Her stomach was round; a couple months or so, you guessed. She touched it and you blinked and looked away.

“Sit,” You said nervously. “Please.”

You were uncertain what else to do so you quickly fled into the kitchen. You sliced some bread and filled a pitcher. You placed them on a tray and carried them. You retreated again and pulled out the roast and carved it. You set the pieces on a platter and added it to the table, along with a bowl of roasted veggies. You looked up as James’ broad figure filled the doorway.

“About time,” Steve greeted and rose to shake his hand.

James sat and you flitted across to sit beside him. Your fingers ran along the golden chain around your neck. You cursed yourself as you thought of the door; still unlocked. It must’ve been quite amusing to him. He was taunting you.

“So,” Bucky said as he took a piece of roast. “How far along are you? If that’s not too forward?”

The woman sniffed and poured herself water from the pitcher. She spoke in a dull tone. “About four months.”

“Mmm,” James nodded and looked to you. “We’re still trying.” You ignored him and scooped some vegetables onto your plate. You peeked at Jame as you sat back. “But you know, the trying’s the fun part.”

You lowered your chin, embarrassed at the insinuation. You could sense the eyes of everyone else as they watched you. You took your fork and pushed your food around your plate as you avoided looking at anyone.

“A couple of months won’t make much of a difference.” Steve assured. “I’m sure our little ones will get along.”

You mumbled. _Fuck that._ You looked up at the ceiling and prayed this would all end.

“So, uh, you have a lovely house.” She said. “How long have you two lived here?”

“How long…” You tried to process her question and glanced over at James. He shrugged. “I just moved in um, well, you know it all just blends together.”

“I’ve been here about a year,” Bucky said suddenly. “Wanted to fix it up a little before she moved in, you know?” You nodded and crushed a yam. You wished it was him. _He was so good at lying, wasn’t he?_ He had fooled you, too. He sighed and reached over to still your hand. “You know,” His metal fingers tightened over yours. “If you actually ate the food, you might not be having so many issues.”

You let out a long breath and apologized as you ripped your hand away from his. You scowled and he shook his head.

“Well, early on, I couldn’t eat a thing so it might be a good sign,” She offered. “Stomach would just turn so quickly–”

“Harder when you have to eat next to him,” You blurted out as you dropped your fork.

“Don’t,” James sneered.

You looked at him and narrowed your eyes. He knew. He knew you were close to giving up and so he unlocked the door as a test and you passed. You didn’t want to pass his stupid tests. _Did he think he really owned you now? Because you were too stupid to try the fucking front door?_ You flipped your plate over on the table and crossed your arms defiantly.

“What are you going to do, hmm?” You trilled mockingly. “We have guests.”

Bucky’s face tensed and he lowered his fork. He sighed and cleared his throat. He made himself smile as he looked to Steve and his girl. He stood and reached over to squeeze your shoulder. His voice was thick with barely restrained anger. 

“Excuse us, she’s on some supplements right now and they’re not agreeing with her,” He grabbed your elbow and pulled you to your feet. “She’s a bit hormonal.”

You tried to resist as he turned you away and dragged you into the hall. He shoved you around the corner and to his office. He let go of you as he followed you inside and slammed the door behind him. You stumbled and turned back to him.

“What the fuck are you doing?” He hissed.

“Fuck you,” You sat back. “I’m going to go crazy in this hellhole, you know that? You want a baby so bad, find a bitch who wants one.”

“Shut up,” He barked as he neared you. “Shut up.”

“You think locking me in, chaining me up, caging me, will change the fact that I don’t want you or your baby?”

“I said shut up,” He came closer and you backed away. 

“I said shut up,” You mimicked. 

He grabbed your chin and forced you back a step. Your legs met the front of his desk and you gripped the edge of it as his metal fingers threatened to crush your jaw. 

“I warned you.” He reached down with his other hand and fumbled with the buckle of his belt. “All you had to do was be good.”

“Get off of me!” You tried to push him away despite the tickle along your thighs. He’d sparked that dormant flame that burned all day. “I don’t want you.”

“I’m going to shut you up,” He growled. 

He pulled his belt free of the loops and you tried to grab onto it. His hand slipped down to your throat and he held you at arm’s length. You tried to bat the belt out of his hand as he brought it towards you. You clamped your lips shut as he pushed it too them. 

“Open,” He demanded and you shook your head. 

He squeezed your throat until you gasped and he shoved the leather into your mouth. He let go of you and was quick to wind the belt around your head and tighten it so that you were forced to bite down on it. You murmured around it as you lashed out to keep him away.

He pushed you back and you crashed against his desk. You knocked several ornaments over and a notebook slipped onto the floor as you fell across it. He was quick to scoop up your legs. Your skirt flew up past your waist and left you exposed. He had given you no panties since the day before. His hand stretched between your neck and shoulder as he held you pinned to the desk.

You kicked around him as he unzipped his fly. He ignored you as he stood between your legs to keep them from closing. He pushed his pants down around his thighs and pressed himself against the desk. He dragged his cock along your folds and you shuddered as your arousal eased his intrusion.

He slid into you and hooked his hand under your leg. He thrust into you and you cried out around the belt. You tried to plead with him but could form no words around the salty leather; only babble nonsensically. He jerked against you roughly as he gritted his teeth. His jaw squared in blatant anger as he punished your body with his.

“You don’t want me?” He snarled. “Hmm? Sure feels like you do.”

He crashed into you over and over as you flailed out desperately. You wanted him to stop but also to keep going. With each thrust, your resolve melted away. You wriggled as you tried to push yourself up the desk. He grabbed onto your waist and dragged you back to him as he impaled you entirely. 

You let out a moan around the belt and he sped up. You reached down and latched onto his wrists. Your eyes drifted over the lines of his arms, the muscles limned beneath his shirt, the veins that lined his neck and bicep. Your voice rose against your will as your legs curled around him. You were close… and so weak.

Your body shifted back and forth across the desk as he used your body. He watched his cock glided in and out of you. You closed your eyes and turned your head away from him as you moaned wildly. He was right. As much as you hated to admit it, you wanted him, at least, the relief he could offer you. The small highs amidst the low valleys.

Your body spasmed as you came. He grabbed onto the tail of the belt and jolted your head. You opened your eyes and he pulled you up. He lifted you and pounded into you relentlessly. He bounced you against him easily as his deep groans surrounded you.

“You want me,” He grunted. “You want me.”

He swore and buried his cock to its limit. A warmth flowed through you. He leaned his head back as his chest rose and fell rapidly. He slowly lowered you back to the desk and you barely kept from collapsing across it. He pulled out of you and bit his tongue as he watched his cum drip from you. You gathered your skirt around your waist as you tried to keep it clean.

“Get up,” He breathed as he rounded his desk and pulled a tissue from his drawer. He wiped himself clean and tucked his cock away. “We have guests to attend to.”

You loosened the belt and slid it from around your head. You set it on the desk before him. You stood and noticed a ribbon of cum on your skirt. You wiped your cunt with your hand and held up your shining palm. “I have to clean up. Change.”

“No,” He scoffed as he tossed a tissue at you, “You can stay in that.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: noncon/dubcon sex, obsession, possessive, breeding, sex pollen.
> 
> This is dark!Bucky and explicit. 18+ only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. Still deciding about where this is going. Also working on another popular series and might have a short break from posting to figure it all out but who knows? Hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Leave some feedback in the comment if you can <3

You wiped your hands and your thighs with the tissue. You did your best to clean away the mess along your skirt. The white polka dots helped disguise it but you were still paranoid. Well, _who was really looking that close?_ You did your best to tidy yourself, your lips still sore from the belt. Your core pulsed with each move, hungry for more.

James opened the door and waited for you. He closed the door behind you and nudged you down the hall. As you entered the dining room, he jabbed you with his finger.

“Clean up your mess.” He ordered.

Steve and his girl watched you silently as James sat. You avoided looking at them as you lifted the plate and scraped the food back onto it. As you passed him, James leaned back and smacked your ass. The slap resounded in the silence. You stopped and closed your eyes, humiliated. Then you carried on.

“You don’t wanna eat, that’s fine by me,” James said as you returned with a cloth. 

You wiped clean the table as he tended to his own food. You finished and went back to the kitchen as you dumped your pile of leftovers and rinsed the plate. When you finished, you passed back into the dining room and sat beside James. You stared at your hands as forks clinked on plates.

“We’re gonna try to explore the town once we get settled, any suggestions?” Steve asked.

Bucky shifted in his chair and drank from his glass. He swallowed loudly before he spoke. “Just the main strip really. They have some interesting shops. There’s a cafe called Rhonda’s. Great sandwiches.” He elbowed you. “Right?”

You nodded and he cleared his throat. You sat up and looked at Steve and then the woman.

“Yes, it’s very…quaint.” You answered stiffly.

You were quiet again as you thought of that day you’d gone to town; the small cafe, the man who seemed, rather proven, too good to be true. He was nice then, you were too. Naive. In a way, he’d done you a favour. Taught you an important lesson.

“Well, I must say, not much could top this,” Steve scraped his plate with his fork. “Hell of a cook.”

“Thank you,” You said meekly. “I’ll get the dishes.”

You stood slowly. James didn’t stop you as you began to gather the empty plates. They remained as they were and you cleared the cutlery and cups as well. As you swept back in to take the platter of uneaten roast, James rose.

“Tea or coffee with your desserts?” He asked. 

You blanched but said nothing. You hadn’t prepared a dessert but you supposed he didn’t care. You’d have to figure something out. Steve pushed himself to his feet and his girl did the same. 

“Tea’s fine,” He looked to her. “Right, honey?”

She gave half a shrug and righted herself. “Sure. Tea. Great.” She forced out. “Uh… I could help… with the dishes and tidying?”

You looked at James. He glanced at you and sighed. “If that’s what you want,” He said. “I’m sure she can handle it on her own, though.”

“I don’t mind. We’re guests and… You don’t mind?” She asked you directly. James bristled at her disregard.

“No, I’d like that,” You said. “Thank you.”

James shook his head and turned away. He gestured for Steve to follow him and they left you. You turned with the platter and scurried back to the kitchen. She followed you, though with less impetus. She brought the bowl of veggies and you began to empty the leftovers into a large tupperware container. She did the same as you stayed quiet.

You clicked the lid on and shoved it in the fridge. You sensed her watching you as you turned on the sink and filled it. You added soap and slid the plates into the water as it began to bubble. She came up beside you, closer than you expected as she stood by the dish rack.

“I can do them,” She offered. “How about you dry?”

You considered for a moment then nodded. You switched places with her as she turned off the faucet and dipped her hands into the sink. You watched her work and leaned on the counter. You ran your fingers along the hem of your dress and felt unthinkingly along your tender ass.

“You okay?” She asked and shook you from your trance.

“Uh…yeah,” You lied and grabbed the towel from the bar behind you. “I’m sorry… you had to see that. He’s right. I’m emotional.”

“Well, he’s not very nice,” She commented as the water splashed softly around her hands.

You took the plate she set in the rack and dried it, afraid to confirm her statement. _What would James do if he heard you were talking shit to this stranger?_ She’d surely tell Steve and you didn’t imagine he’d keep a secret from his best friend. And, it occurred to you, he might hurt her too.

“How long have you been together?” She asked.

You blinked and opened the cupboard. You put the plate away and reached for the next. You pretended she hadn’t said anything.

“Hello?” She stopped and turned from the sink. “I asked how long you’ve been together?”

“I don’t know,” You blurted out as you spun back to her. “And… I’m not…” You shook your head and went silent.

She stared at you for a moment. Your eyes flitted away shyly. _Could she see through you so easily?_

“It’s okay, me and Steve aren’t really together either.” She reached back into the water. “Not really but he didn’t give me much of a choice.”

“What?” You breathed. “Really?”

“Really,” She set another plate to dry. “I don’t wanna live in the suburbs; don’t even want this baby but… I don’t know. Won’t be so bad if I’m not alone.”

You dried the plate and put it away as she finished with the last one. “No?” You wondered.

“Well, I guess they’re right about one thing,” She said as she began on the glasses. “We could be friends. Should be. Would be very dull otherwise.”

Your lips threatened to curl and you lowered your chin to hide the glimmer of a smile. “Yeah, maybe.”

“You’re braver than me,” She chuckled. “I’ve had it out with Steve but don’t think I’ve ever talked to him like that.”

“Yeah?” You looked up.

“But what he did… Well…” She pressed her lips together. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, please,” You said. “I’m sorry enough for myself.”

“And did…” She lowered her voice and peeked at the door. “Did you ever try to run?”

“He caught me,” You said. “I locked him–” You paused again. Your heart hammered. “I locked him in the basement after the first time we.. he… I made it as far as the highway. That’s when I met Steve.”

“You met him before?” She asked.

“Yeah, I actually ran into him when I escaped and didn’t even realize it.” You scoffed. “Two of a kind, aren’t they?”

“Sounds like,” She nodded as she continued to blindly scrub the dishes. “He knows my parents, knows my friends, knows everything he needs to to keep me in line. I’d run but… can’t see it ending up any different than you.”

“I’d never wish it on anyone else but… it’s almost comforting to know I’m not the only one.” You admitted. “I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t be. Neither of us could have–” She finished and pulled the drain. “We can’t blame ourselves for their actions. We can only counteract them.”

You tilted your head and arched a brow. “Counteract?”

“They want their little white picket fence,” She grinned. “Well, let’s not make it so easy for them.”

💟

You made cream puffs. Quick, easy. Your mother’s old recipe. You worked on the cream as the woman brewed the tea. You put it all on a tray and carried it as she followed. You felt something you hadn’t in a long time. Not hope. Purpose, perhaps. Maybe you’d never get out of here, but if you were to stay, you’d make it hell for both of you.

Steve and James were in the living room. You set the tray on the coffee table as she sat beside Steve on the couch. You poured the tea and set out the plates accordingly. You made to sit on the other side of Steve but James tsked before you could. He shook his head as he snapped his fingers at you. He rubbed his thigh with a smirk.

You cringed and slowly neared him. This was another game. Another show of his power over you. You held your breath as you turned and carefully sat on his lap. You clung to the arm of the chair as you let out a long silent sigh. His hand snaked around and settled on your thigh.

“Well, look at that,” He mused. “Looks almost worth the wait.”

You kept from rolling your eyes as the others took their plates. You didn’t move as James’ fingers played with your skirt. You felt him getting hard beneath you. Worse, you felt the familiar plucking in your own loins.

“We were just talking. We thought you girls could get our stuff settled in,” Steve said as he slid closer to his girl. “She can help you get organized, and the heavier boxes of course. Me and Buck can deal with any furniture. You can get to know each other.”

“Yes,” James tickled your thigh. “Maybe learn a few things along the way.”

You stiffened and bent forward to take your plate. He seemed entirely disinterested in his. 

“We have a guest room,” James offered. “If you didn’t wanna worry about getting something up tonight.”

“You know, I think we’ll take it,” Steve said between bites as he poked his fork in the air. “It was a long drive and…mmm, these are really good.”

“Thank you.” You said.

“It was all her,” The woman said. “But I made the tea.”

“Delicious. Maybe she can share some of her recipes.” Steve smiled. The comment backhanded enough to make her frown. You did too.

“Well…” Bucky’s fingers tapped on your leg. “She’s improving.”

You caught his fingers as you balanced your plate in one hand. He tore his hand away and pinched you. You squeaked and your plate wobbled before you righted it quickly. You huffed and stood.

“You’re going to make a mess.” You turned on James.

“Sit down.” He said evenly.

“No,” You put your plate down and grabbed his. “I made you dessert and you haven’t even touched it.”

“I’ll eat when you sit down.” He insisted. “Do I have to remind you, again, that we have guests?”

“Maybe _you_ need to remember that,” You hissed. “Since you’re being an asshole.”

His nostrils flared as he seethed. He slowly leaned forward and for a moment, you thought he was going to grab you. He took the plate instead and sat back. He gestured to the couch. 

“Sit. Eat, then.” He growled. “We’ll talk later.”

💟

When you finished dessert, you tidied up the cups and plates on your own. Steve and his girl went to get their bags as James waited for them by the door. You listened to their voices fade as they ascended the stairs. You washed up the last of the dishes and put them away. 

He was in the doorway, so quiet you hadn’t noticed him. James beckoned you over with two fingers. You slowly walked around the counter and neared him. 

“Time for bed.” He said curtly. 

He led you through the dining room and to the staircase. You stopped as he began to climb and he looked back at you. “Well?”

You didn’t argue. You continued up after him and down the hall to the door at the very end. You’d never been in his room. It was always locked. The one room that wasn’t on your list. Gears whirred as he grabbed the handle, the same mechanism as that in the basement. He entered and waited for you to do the same before he closed the door firmly. The lock clicked back into place.

_Was this merely a show for his guests? What pretense was left to them?_

You looked around anxiously. The curtains were open, a dark navy with white edges. They matched the bedding across the king bed and the night tables were sleek and black like the tall dresser. 

There was another bookcase, this one filled with various antiques; the most peculiar was an old leather arm prosthetic; worn and scuffed. You crossed to it without thinking as he moved around on the other side of the bed. You stared at the carefully crafted limb, the thick laces that held together the leather.

“What are you doing?” He asked. “You can’t wear that to bed.”

You spun to face him as he tossed his clothes in a tall wicker hamper in the corner. He was unashamed of his nudity as his hard cock bobbed with each step. He sat on the bed and moved the pillow up against the headboard as he turned to stretch his legs out across the mattress. He watched you, his eyes drawn by your fingers as they picked at the skirt of your dress.

“We won’t be sleeping for a while,” He said smugly.

You looked at the floor to keep from rolling your eyes. You rounded the bed and pulled the dress over your head. You dropped it atop his clothes in the hamper and kicked off your flats. You slowly turned back to him and he reached out to you. You reluctantly neared the bed and he gripped your wrist tightly to drag you over to him. 

You let him pull you up onto the bed. He guided your body over his until you straddled him, his cock prodded you from below. He ran his palms along your thighs and pinched them. You slapped his hands and he snickered. He looked up at you and his metal hand shot up to frame your face. His held your jaw as his other hand, his real hand, crept along your body.

“So…” He tweaked your nipple and cupped your tit. “What did you tell her?”

“Tell her?” You breathed. His touch overwhelmed your reticence. “Nothing.”

“Don’t lie to me.” He squeezed your jaw. “If you’re honest, it’s all so easy.”

“There was nothing I could tell her that she couldn’t already have guessed,” You hissed. “Didn’t have to say much. She’s smart.”

“And… what did she tell you?” He asked as he pinched your other nipple.

“N-nothing!” You squealed. “She talked about the baby. About moving. That’s all.”

“And what did she say about the baby and moving?” His fingers grazed your stomach and sent shivered through you.

“I… that she wasn’t…she doesn’t feel ready, is all.” You lied. 

He smiled and nodded. His metal hand slipped down to your neck. He pulled you closer as his other hand pushed between your legs. He rubbed along your folds and you gasped. “What about you, hmm?” His voice was low and gristly. “Are you ready?”

You gulped and your eyes widened. He dragged his fingers along your thigh and spread your arousal along your skin. He felt around between you and pressed the head of his cock past your clit and along your folds. You tried to shove yourself away from him with your hands on his hard stomach.

He poked at your entrance and jerked his hips up slightly. His tip slid inside of you and his hand snaked up your thigh to your hip. He forced you down and you let out an airy groan. His other hand fell away from your neck and mirrored his other. Slowly, he rocked your body.

“Move,” He growled. “And don’t stop till I tell you to.” 

His hands brushed down your hips and along your thighs. You kept the motion he had set. You couldn’t deny that it felt good. Your blood began to boil with that familiar and ever-present yearning. He watched you, his eyes drifted up and down your body as his fingers followed. 

His lashes flicked as his gaze stopped between your legs. He licked his lips at the sight. He ran his thumb down your vee and along your clit. He circled your bud and you bucked at the sensation. He did it again and again. You mewled pathetically as your hips stuttered.

“Faster,” He breathed.

You sped up as you reached to brace yourself. You grasped his shoulders as you worked against him. He continued to play with you as you murmured in response. His other hand stretched across your ass as his fingers toyed with you. You leaned on him heavily as you felt the coil tighten.

“Say it,” His fingers slowed, just enough to keep you teetering on the edge of your climax. “Say you want me.”

You shook your head and bit your tongue as you rocked faster, trying to find the friction you needed. He slapped your ass and you whimpered. He pushed his thumb against your clit as he stilled his hand.

“Say. It.” He snarled.

“I want you,” You begged. “Please, I want you.”

He smirked and flicked his thumb. He twirled around your bud and you bucked wildly atop him. You were almost there. 

“Again.” He demanded.

“I want you,” You uttered.

“Keep going.” He purred.

“I want you, I want you…” You chanted the words over and over as you reached for your release. 

Your body moved without thought. Your voice rose as you got closer and closer and finally spiked as you orgasm. You shook and whined as you came. Your thighs quivered and you slowed as the electricity flowed through you. You panted and your hands slipped down to James’ chest as your arms grew heavy.

“I didn’t say stop,” He sneered and slapped your ass with both hands. “Bad girl.”

He lifted you and pushed you onto your back before you before you could react. Still inside you, he pinned you to the bed. He thrust into you so deep you cried out. He hooked his arms up under yours and wrapped you in his heat. He didn’t waver, didn’t stop; but plunged into you harder and harder. 

“Say it,” He hissed.

“I want you.” You squealed.

He hummed as his sweaty torso brushed against yours. “Again.” He rasped. You kept going, repeating the mantra each time he thrust.

You were close to peaking again. Your voice was shrill and untamed. He sat back on his knees and pulled your legs up against his chest. He was quick to resume his former pace. His hands gripped the back of your knees as he crashed into you. Your head lolled and you clutched at the bedspread as the ecstasy consumed you. You exclaimed as your bliss mounted once more.

He pushed your legs together and rutted into you. His groans were loud and animalistic. The bed trembled beneath you. He sank into you with a grunt and spasmed as he coated your walls. His thrusts slowed and he hugged your legs with one arm and his other hand squeezed your thigh. He shuddered and hung his head as he stopped entirely.

You tried to wriggle away and his hold on your tightened. He tutted and rolled his hips so that you squirmed. His hand crawled up your thigh and along your pelvis until it rested on your stomach.

“We’re not done yet,” He said as he began to rock against you. “Not even close.”


End file.
